She's Not Your Average Guy
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai, Female!Kai:: When surprisingly female Kai Hiwatari gets stuck on the roof of the dojo half-naked, she's mortified when she's rescued by hunky Miguel Lavalier - her first ever crush! Then, she finds out he’s crushing on her as well…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** She's Not Your Average Guy  
**Summary:** When surprisingly female Kai gets stuck on the roof of the dojo half-naked, she's mortified when she's rescued by hunky Miguel Lavalier - her first ever crush! Then, she finds out he's crushing on her as well…  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Kai as a girl. Mild nudity.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Heh, -_presses index fingers together_- I couldn't help myself. This idea just came to me. I had to do it. I just had to X3 Behold, my first ever fic with a female Kai! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A gentle spring breeze plays with the stormy tresses of Kai's hair, making them appear to dance majestically before his crimson red eyes, eyes that are currently narrow in annoyance.

It's just a typical day at the Granger's Dojo; training is the main agenda as usual. But this time, Grev are not the only team training; Barthez Battalion is joining them today as well. The captain of the Spanish team, the ever handsome Miguel Lavalier, stands beside Kai, his eyes trained on the battle between the world champion and his angelic teammate, Claude, who is currently running circles around Tyson's blade in the beydish.

The arrival of the Spanish team was a welcome event on Kai's behalf; the polite responses to his words of advice and their disciplined form of blading are a stark contrast to the boisterousness of his teammates, Grev.

Miguel is someone Kai finds himself in his company quite a bit, intentionally and unintentionally. The Spanish captain, and now coach, is actually someone he enjoys being around. He's friendly and cheerful, but he knows when to be serious and definitely knows when not to push him too far when Kai just wants to brood on his own.

He also very talented with his Beyblade, he just needs more confidence, positive reinforcement. Kai has noticed that he tends to hold back sometimes, like he's afraid of going too far.

Kai knows why he's hesitant; the nightmares of Barthez still linger.

He has reassured Miguel time and time again that he is nothing like Barthez, and he never will be. And little by little, his words are sinking in as Miguel is slowly becoming more confident in his blading skills.

He is a very welcome change to Kai's life.

The members of Grev are very good bladers, don't get him wrong, what they do to annoy him is what really gets up his nose. Training only when _they_ want, not when he thinks they should. Accepting challenges from fans _without_ considering where they are or if there could be any consequences. And the fact that they continue to call him emotionless and a jerk because he didn't cry when Bambi's mother died in the Disney movie _**Bambi**_.

He was teary, who wouldn't be, but just because he didn't start bawling like a little baby like Tyson did, didn't mean he was emotionless. Jeez…

Kai doesn't understand why his teammates seem so against training, it's not like he's asking them to run fifty laps around the dojo and them complete 20 sit-ups afterwards; that's something Hiro makes them do. He just wants them to concentrate on something longer than five god-damn minutes!

"Tyson, concentrate," Kai barks his order from his advantage point near the Koi pond, his arms neatly folded over his chest in his usual pose. "You've lost more than half your speed. You're getting weak."

Next to him he can see Miguel shake his head slowly, he too picking up on the lack of concentration. Tyson is a good blader, obviously as he has a world champion title; he just lacks concentration and motivation some times.

Ok, make that whenever he's outside the Beyblade arena.

"Weak?" Tyson suddenly bristles as he tightens his grip on his launcher and gives Kai a comically disgruntled look. "I'll show you," he warns before he turns his attention back to the beydish and throws out his arm, ordering his blade to move. "Dragoon, attack!"

Responding to his master's cry, a terrifying wind encircles Tyson's blade, typical of the blader's overly enthusiastic style. The column of air starts out small, simply circling the blue and white blade, but it soon spreads out, enveloping the entire portable beydish.

Kai feels his eye give a twitch. And, as usual, the world champion isn't concentrating as hard as he should be with such an attack; the wind around his blade unstable and seeming increasingly out of control.

"Tyson, dammit, concentrate!" Kai yells over the howling wind, unfolding his arms to clench his hands into fists by his sides. The teen always goes all out when he's like this. Things could get a little bit hairy if he isn't careful.

"Claude, watch it!" Miguel suddenly yells out in alarm when he realizes that the unstable wind is heading directly towards him. He takes a hesitant step forward, concern for his friend growing, but unsure of what he should do.

Claude seems to notice it as well, but instead of doing something to counteract it, he freezes to the spot. "…I…"

Without thinking about his own personal safety, Kai pulls Miguel back so he doesn't get hurt himself and lunges forward, physically pushing Claude out of the way of the attack, only managing to avoid it himself and springs back just as a huge gush of wind barrels pass.

However, his plan isn't exactly flawless. When he jumps back, his foot lands on an idle stone near the Koi pond and his ankle rolls to the side, and he rolls with it, right into the Koi pond behind him. Upon reflex, he lifts up his hand to cushion his fall, landing on it relatively hard on the water with a loud splash, an idle thought of this being utter typical of his life flitters through his mind.

Yes, only he can push someone out of the way of a Beyblade attack and somehow managing to throw himself into the nearest pool of water.

He disappears under the water for a few second before resurfacing with a soft gasp to get air into his lungs and sitting in the surprisingly deep pond of water, his stormy gray bangs hanging over his eyes, one of which is twitching madly behind the silky veil.

Yeah, just a typical day of training for him.

"Kai!" Miguel says in concern, a slight hint of relief in his eyes when he sees that Kai doesn't appear to badly injured, though annoyance is coming off of him in waves. A small smile appears on his lips, gratitude in his eyes that Kai was so quick to help out his friend, something that is in Kai's character he has come to realize.

He doesn't care what anyone says, Kai is an awesome guy.

"Dude, Kai, are you ok?" Tyson asks, sheepishly when he senses the aura of annoyance Kai is emitting.

"Tyson," Kai says in a dangerously low tone as he lifts his head, revealing his rapidly twitching eye for everyone to see. "How many times do I have to tell you to concentrate?"

"Heh heh, er…" Tyson forcibly laughs before dropping his head in shame as everyone else sends him nasty looks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough, Kai," Claude says in an apologetic tone, very light layer of dust covering his clothes when he landed on the ground. He is sincerely sorry for freezing up like that, his eyes soft and downcast, tugging at Kai's heart strings.

Now Claude is definitely someone who suffers from self-esteem issues outside the beydish. While he's battling, he becomes a totally different person, but as soon as his blade stops spinning, he's meek again.

"Don't worry about it," he replies as he blows out a puff of air to blow a strand of hair that is hanging over his eyes. His eye twitches again when the piece of hair simply flops back down with a splat. "Not your fault."

Miguel walks over to the side of the Koi pond and holds out his hand for Kai to take. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replies as he moves to stand up and to take Miguel's hand to help him out of the water, but then a white hot streak of pain erupts from his lower leg and he promptly falls back into the water with a splash.

His brow furrows with slight confusion, then annoyed realization. "Or, maybe not…"

Once again, concern is evident in Miguel's eyes and voice, and he appears unsure what to do. "What is it?"

"My ankle," Kai mutters reluctantly as he tenderly touches his ankle only to wince when pain erupts from his hand as well. He pulls it out of the water and cradles it against his chest. "And my wrist."

"Don't move too much," Miguel orders as he surprises Kai immensely by slipping into the pond as well and making his way over to him.

"What are you doing?" Kai asks his eyes wide in disbelief. "You're going to get wet and dirty."

"Its fine," Miguel says as he sends him a smile and leans down to his level. "We need to get you out of this water."

Then, surprising Kai even more than before, he slips his arms under the water and effortlessly picks him up, holding him bridal style in his arms and against his chest. Kai makes a little noise in surprise and subconsciously slips his arms around Miguel's neck as the blonde carries him out of the pond and onto dry land. Instead of placing him on his own unsteady feet, he keeps him sitting perched in his arms. A light blush appears on Kai's cheeks when he feels Miguel tighten his arm around his waist, and he in turn tightens his grip around his neck, subconsciously pulling himself closer.

"You should head inside and have a shower, Kai," Ray suggests, his amber eyes looking at him critically.

A part of him wants to protest simply out of pride, but sitting here in Miguel's arms like this, being held by the sexy Spaniard, any plausible reason to remove him from this unintentional embrace leaves him, the selfish want to stay near the blonde taking them over.

"Fine," Kai mutters, sounding like he can't find a reason to protest and gives his teammates a stern look of authority. "But you lot stay out here and train. Tyson, I'm direction most of that at you."

"Aw, man!" Tyson whines, slumping forward with a sense of annoyance. It doesn't help to know that he brought this upon himself.

"What would you like us to do, Miguel?" Aaron asks, eyeing off his wet and mud slick clothing.

"I'm going to head to the hotel to have a shower as well," he replies as he pulls the teen in his arms a little bit closer. "After I take Kai inside. You guys are free to do what you want." He smiles when he sees his teammates eyes light up with gratitude and the looks of annoyance from the Japanese bladers.

"Good," Aaron says with a smile of his own, his stomach giving a very small rumble of hunger. "I'm starving; I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone want to come?"

"I will," Matilda says meekly, as usual. "I have to go shopping later on day as well. I need to buy some shampoo and conditioner, or my hair will go all oily and yucky."

Miguel smiles at the younger girl in a brotherly sort of way as she pouts and plays with a strand of her pink hair. He then turns to his tall and thin teammate, knowing that Claude is feeling really bad about what happened. "You ok, Claude?" he asks.

Claude snaps his head up and looks at his captain. "I'll…head back to the hotel as well. I need to change these clothes."

"Sure," Miguel smiles warmly at him, letting him know through his eyes that he has nothing to feel guilty about before turning to the rest of his teammates. "See you guys later. Hang on, Kai."

"I'm not too heavy?" Kai asks, not used to other people helping him out instead of the other way round.

"Not at all," Miguel says as he sends him yet another reassuring smile and tightens his grip around him as he moves towards the entrance of the dojo, to carry him inside.

* * *

X3 Ah, Miguel, ever the gentleman, aren't you? So, that's the first chapter, the second chapter will have Kai as a girl and from then on, I'll be referring to him as a her.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Vina Eldest Siren of Fire, FlyingShadow666, dragonfire7654321, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, , kit572, the Light Shadow, Rapunzelle, Elves of the Moon, CleverPhoenix, sola-bola, Defiant Vixen, pheonix80, Blaze Queenie, Tenshi of Freedom, loner7803, setsuko teshiba, van, Nameless Little Girl, dragonlilly1993, Surrealtraversity and angelvan105; have a cookie!

X3 Caution; female Kai in just a towel!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kai slips his arms tighter around Miguel's neck as the blonde carries him inside, over the threshold of the house like a groom does for his newly wedded bride, and Kai is grateful that no one is inside at this moment in time.

"I'll be right from here," he says, trying to preserve at least a small ounce of his dignity, but Miguel simply shakes his head.

Not only does the blonde carrying him inside the dojo, he takes him upstairs to the bathroom and he sets him down on the edge of the bath. He then crouches on the floor in front of him and takes a look at his injured limb. Carefully, he removes Kai's shoe and lets his fingers glide over the smooth skin of his foot, unaware that that Kai has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop a shiver from coursing through his body at the feel of Miguel's heated touch against his cool skin.

"It's a sprain," he says as he turns his attention to Kai's wrist, gently taking his hand in his, holding it, cradling it like it's made of delicate glass. His stunning blue eyes are narrow in concentration, his brow furrow in concern; Kai finds that he looks very endearing like this, his genuine concern for him making his heart feel light with a sense of warmth he rarely feels.

"Is there a first aid kit around here?" he asks after a moment, lifting those eyes of concern to look up at him.

"It's under the sink," Kai replies, a dark blush adorning his cheeks in spite of himself and points to the said sink on the other side of the room.

Miguel climbs to his feet and walks over to the sink, promptly pulling out the first aid kit hidden inside. He pulls out a couple of pressure bandages to wrap the injured limps in, knowing that even though Kai is yet to shower and change, by strapping his wrist and foot up properly, it shouldn't be as uncomfortable and painful for him to move around in the shower cubicle.

Kai takes one bandage to wrap his wrist with while Miguel kneels before him again, his hands gently cradling Kai's foot again and seemingly with expert hands and precision, he wraps his ankle in such a way that it isn't painful for him.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asks as he helps Kai to his feet, keeping a hand on the small of his back as he favours his injured foot.

"I'll be fine. I'll just lean against the wall," Kai reassures as he places his good hand on the wall to show him that it's fine for him to do so. "No big deal. Not like I haven't sprain my ankle before."

"If you're sure," Miguel says, eying him up and down with a sense of concern and unwillingness to leave him injured on his own like this, but he knows that Kai likes to be independent, so he'll be fine. "I'll pop by later just to see how you're doing, ok?"

"Sure," Kai smiles and watches as Miguel turns to leave, giving him privacy. Miguel then lingers in the doorway for a moment and they gaze at each other, a sense of concern shimmering in Miguel's eyes, while gratitude dances in Kai's.

Soon the spell is broken and Miguel disappears from sight, closing the door softly behind him. Kai waits until he can no longer hear his footsteps before emitting a soft sigh and turns to the task at hand. He plans to have a quick shower and get changed so he can head back outside and give Tyson a lesson on concentration.

Away from the pond this time, though.

Peeling his wet clothes off and dumping them on the floor in a sodden heap, Kai turns and finds himself staring in the mirror, or more specifically, his reflection of himself wearing thick skin colored bandages around his chest. A scowl appears on his face when he realizes that he can't use these bandages again; he'll have to throw them out and use a spare set while he buys some more.

No, he's not hurting; he's hiding. You see, the badass of Beyblade is actually a girl.

She looks at her chest with a sense of annoyance, more specifically; the two rather large bumps as she carefully removes the wet and soggy bandages. Gwad, she hates this part.

They just seemed to have sprung up over night, her breasts. She thought she would have her mother's tall and athletic figure; small bust, flat stomach, strong legs.

But is seems destiny has another zinger in store for her.

Oh, no…she has _curves_.

Her breasts are probably as big as Mariah's now, maybe bigger, which is really quite annoying as she loved to wear tight tank tops, but can't now. Before she was able to bind her breasts in a way that made it look like she had male pectorals and she always wore dark tops because they hid the bandages well; and they hid the sweat marks when she over asserted herself in training.

Not only is she cursed with big breasts, she has a figure to die for, apparently. Small waist, flat stomach with round hips and not a hint of fat to be seen. Long slender and femininely toned legs, arms long and lanky with a small hint of muscles. She wasn't scrawny and boney, just healthy as she ate right and exercised daily.

Tala once told her that she had a figure most girls would kill for, but what does he know? He's as gay as the night is dark.

All the Blitzkrieg boys know of her true gender. It was kinda hard to keep it from them as they never seemed to listen whenever she told them to piss off. They weren't afraid of her as her Japanese teammates are.

Damn...she mutters to herself as she sets about getting the shower's temperature to her liken and winces when a memory from the past returns to her.

Tala was actually the first one to learn her secret first. The idiot walked casually in on her while she was showering. At first he stared at her completely shocked, his eyes bulging out of his head and his mouth hanging open. He then folded an arm over his chest as he tapped his chin in thought, seemingly oblivious to her screaming at him to get out.

"I always thought you looked too girly to be a guy," he said with a sly grin and left the room, announcing her gender to the rest of their teammates at the top of his lungs.

She would have killed him there and then, but she was completely naked at the time and didn't want to add to the humiliation. Thankfully though, the others took it as easily as Tala did, and Spencer had this smug look on his face like he already knew, the jackass. She didn't know whether to be relieved that they always thought she was rather girly, or annoyed that they saw through her disguise. If they saw through her male facade back then when she really was scrawny and boney, they'd have a heart attack seeing her now.

Ducking her head under the jet of water, Kai's hair loosens from its usual style of hard and messy spikes, to frame her face and enhancing the dark ruby redness of her eyes and tribal markings on her face.

Once again, she believes she is curse. Her hair is soft and silky naturally, apparently from all the vitamins she takes to keep herself healthy. It's also getting longer. People would be surprised to learn how long it really is; down to her butt, it looks shorter when she puts it in its usual style.

This is the reason she gets up so early in the morning; not because she's a morning person, but because it takes her about two to three hours to get ready, especially now that puberty decided to give her another kick to the guts.

As she lifts her hand to wash her hair, a streak of pain races down her arm and she returns to the reality of her situation.

With the water continuing to fall down around her, Kai gazes at her bandaged hand and a small smile appears on her lips when she thinks of its origin.

Miguel…

She has never met anyone quite like this blonde-haired Spaniard; he was naturally gorgeous. He has the most heartwarming smile she has ever seen and she literally feels heavy in the legs when he smiles at her. His eyes are the most stunning blue; a cross between and clear ocean blue and a sky blue. She finds herself getting lost in those eyes so often now, she's surprised that Miguel hasn't commented on her staring yet.

And that body! Kai knows it just her hormones talking, but Miguel has to have the strongest arms and chest she ever seen. And the way he held her so effortless in his arms like he did, picking her up out of the water without a second thought only makes her wonder what it would be like to be standing wrapped up in his arms. Kai isn't the type of person to submit herself to anyone, but the thought of leaning against Miguel's chest as he wraps his arms around her waist makes her blush with a sense of longing.

She has this biggest crush on the blonde, once again blaming female hormones. She never felt this way about anyone before, but she's pretty certain it's a crush. Either that or she's madly in love with him.

A shiver of delight races through her body at the thought of being in those arms, but then she blushes when she realizes that she's thinking about Miguel while she's having a shower. Now she feels really dirty.

And disappointed. As if someone like Miguel –the handsome Adonis that he truly is- would want anything to do with someone as freakish as she is.

Only in books and movies, she muses bitterly as she quickly washes her hair with her good hand and turns off the water. As she steps out of the shower, she immediately grabs for a towel to wrap around herself, a habit that was formed from the fear of someone walking in on her while she's in the bathroom.

The Blitz boys do it all the time, but then again, they're all gay, so it does't bother her too much.

Suddenly, something occurs to Kai and she immediately releases a disgruntle groan as she folds the corner of the towel to keep it in place over her chest.

"Oh, dammit," Kai hisses as she smacks herself on the forehead with her hand. "I forgot my clothes."

Unbelievable. After years of hiding her gender carefully from the others, she forgets her clothes now? It's all Miguel's fault, of course. He distracted her by treating her gently with concern by carrying her into the bathroom in those strong and sexy arms of his.

Peeking out the window, Kai looks down into the courtyard and breathes a small sigh of relief. Everyone is outside, training like they should be. And Gramps is out for the day, shopping for food as it takes quite a lot to feed several boisterous bladers.

Licking her lips, Kai watches them for a moment, waiting to see if any of them will have a sudden reason to dash inside. Her room is a few doors down from the bathroom. She can make it to her room, and no one will be any wiser.

Walking over to the bathroom door, Kai takes a deep breath, psyching herself up for the some meter dash and opens the door. A quickly as a woman can run in just a towel, Kai slips into the sanctuary of her room with barely a whisper. She breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing somewhat as she leans against her door.

Then, she tenses. Of course, she left her window wide open to let the warm spring breeze in, didn't she?

Walking swiftly over to the window, Kai lifts her uninjured hand to pull the curtains close quickly before anyone sees her, but fortunately her bedroom is situated on the second floor of the dojo, the awning of the floor below covers her view of the courtyard, but not the front yard.

"Hey Kai!" A loud voice suddenly bellows as the door to her room flies open with a bang.

The suddenly voice startles Kai and she spins around, jumping back on reflex as a hand moves up and grasps the knot on her towel. Then, her legs hit the window sill and she falls backwards…out of the still open window.

Oh shit…

* * *

X3 Well, what do you think so far? Yes, I gave Kai curves, why? Because I wanted her to hate them, that's all. I'm having way to much fun X3

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks so much to; CleverPhoenix, Rapunzelle, FlyingShadow666, van, dragonlilly1993, the Light Shadow, pheonix80, dragonfire7654321, .EverLastingFun., Petalwhisker X Fireheart, sola-bola, , Blaze Queenie, Thegoldenlock, Defiant Vixen, Destiny Kitty, angelvan105 and JCPyrofire for taking the time to review!

**Everyone must check out my profile for three links to fanart inspired by this story. The wonderful pieces of artwork are all thanks to **_**I-Luv-Mooney**_** and **_**destinykitty**_** on Deviantart. I am stalking these two amazing artist and I think you should too!**

_-flying crashtackles/glomps I-Luv-Mooney and destinykitty- _Best Christmas presents ever! X3 Thanks so much!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"What the hell?!"

The last thing Kai's sees before daylight invades her eyes is the sight of Tyson standing in the threshold of her doorway, his eyes wide, his face oddly blank and his mouth open, nearly touching his chest.

She feels her legs fall out from underneath her as her knees buckles over the window sill, causing her to lean backwards. She automatically clutches her towel to her chest with her good hand, acting upon reflex as the other unintentionally moves to grab onto something to stop her from falling further. But a pain of protest in her wrist prevents her from grasping onto anything and her back hits the tiled awning just outside her window.

Thankfully, her window isn't that much higher than the awning to cause any damage on her back, but its high enough and the roof steep enough to cause her to slip over the tiles, leading her to the guttering of the roof. With her current injuries, there is no way she can land on the ground without breaking something.

Fortunately, she manages to roll over onto her side just in time and stop herself from falling off the roof completely with the elbow of her injured hand, her upper body leaning over the side, giving her a great view of the courtyard.

The towel, mercifully, stays in place the entire time and she peers over the edge of the roof at the hard ground below.

That was a little too close for her liken.

She manages to scramble back onto the roof, panting softly from her what could have been fatal experience. She lies on the roof for a moment, her heart racing from the fright and she closes her eyes to sooth her frail nerves. Her wrist is aching, her ankle throbbing and her heart threatens to leap out of her chest as a very light dusting of red flitters across her cheeks.

Slowly, she forces herself to sit up; her good hand tugging at the towel around her, making sure everything she doesn't want to be seen is covered. She is now sitting on the edge of the roof, her injured foot hanging off the side as she clutches her towel to her chest with her good hand, her injured hand lying idle next to her. Her hair, still wet from the shower, curtains around her shoulders, sticking to her bare arms, her stormy gray tresses framing her face once more.

Oh dear God…She's sitting on the roof, injured, in just a towel, in front of her teammates who always thought she was a guy.

This is…just so typical of her life!

She tilts his head back to look at her bedroom window, immediately the sight of a midnight haired teen appears in her vision, gripping the window sill with his hands as he leans out the window himself.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?!" she yells as him as Tyson simply stares down at her, his mouth open as wide as his eyes, which are currently like dinner plates himself.

"You-you're a chick!" he splutters out, pointing a finger in her direction, his face becoming red.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice of her neko teammate reaches her ear and she peers over the edge of the awning, her hand gripping her towel tighter when the appearance of five other teens enter her sight.

Just perfect…what else could go wrong today?

"Kai!" Max yells with alarm in his voice. "What are you doing on a roof?"

"In just a towel…" Ray adds, his eyes narrowing to take in her profile before widening and taking a step back in shock. "Hiding your obviously female features?"

Hilary's cheeks burns a bright red when she too notices Kai's obviously female attributes. "Oh my goodness," she whispers.

"Ah!" Kenny yells in his usually overactive manner to state the obvious. "You're a girl?!"

Kai reels her head back in shock from the outburst, a part of her so badly wanting to crawl into a hole and die, while another part of her is utter pissed that they are simply standing there, gawking at her. Gawking and yelling out her secret.

"Tell the whole neighborhood, why don't you?" she hisses dangerously at him, her eyes easily falling into the famous Hiwatari death glare.

"Eep!" Kenny squeaks and jumps to hide behind Max.

The blonde haired teen looks up at her before blushing darkly at how scantily clad she is and abruptly turns to look away. The thin piece of material she is wearing does nothing to hide her attributes, just covers her up from being completely naked. Her bust is quite large, and rather perky that the guys wonder how she was able to hide them. Her hips are quite round with a tiny waist and seemingly flat stomach.

Oh, and she had a butt, Ray notices.

A heavy and uncomfortable feeling of awkwardness falls over the group, Kai more so as she's the one on the roof in just a towel. She planned to one day tell the group about her true gender, but this isn't the way she had in mind.

Oh well, what done is done, now if they would just stop gawking she might be able to get down from the roof without further humiliation. Or is that asking for too much from the Gods at the moment?

"Why are you dressing as a guy, Kai?" Max asks the million dollar question; a question that Kai is in no mood of answering.

Slowly, Kai turns her glare on him, momentarily forgetting that she sees the young blonde like a brother. "I'd thought you would have the common decency to ask me that _after_ I get down from here!"

"Right!" Max replies, a blush still apparent on his cheeks. "Sorry!"

This is just a little too weird for him at the moment; just like everyone he's sure. Kai Hiwatari, the badass of Beyblade, the toughest, strongest blader the BBA has ever known, the most sought after teen on the face of this planet…is a girl?

Not just any girl, while Kai was very good looking as a guy, she's absolutely beautiful now. She looks like a different person, and yet she has the same ice shattering glare that Kai is famous for. And those tribal markings on her cheeks, they appear to be tattoos, yet do very little to take away her feminine features now that her male clothing are gone.

How in the world did they miss this rather important detail about their teammate, their captain who they toured with for a whole year together in cramp confinements? Are they really that oblivious to their surroundings, or is Kai just very good at hiding?

Perhaps it's a little of both.

"What happened?" Ray asks, continuing to simply stand there and look up at her. A small part of him, Kai suspects, is actually enjoying the view and she promises herself to deliver a swift punch to his guts when she gets down from here.

"Tyson practically pushed me out of the window," she explains as she turns to glare hatefully at the teen standing flabbergasted at her window.

"What?" Hilary says before her eyes turn a dangerous shade of dark brown and she plants her hands heavily on her hips in a sigh of disapproval and anger. "Tyson, you jerk! I can't believe you would do something so stupid!" she yells as loudly as she can.

To push Kai out the window is unacceptable. To push a _girl_ Kai out the window in just a _towel_ while she's _injured_ is simply unforgivable! Wait until she gets her hands on him…

"I did not!" Tyson yells in protest, ready to defend himself to the death it seems. "She fell out!"

"You barged into my room without knocking," Kai retorts with a hiss. "And you scared me!"

"Well, you scared me!" Tyson replies just as quickly, once again pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "How long have you been a girl?"

Kai makes a little sound of annoyance as she turns away and glares at him from the corner of her eyes. "Since I was born, you moron."

Tyson's eyes widen when he recalls his question and he shakes his head frantically, a light dusting of pink also gracing his cheeks. "No, I mean why didn't you tell us you were a chick?"

"You never asked," Kai replies quickly, her eyes slipping shut as she can feel a massive headache coming on. "You just assumed that I was a guy. Not my fault, now is it?"

"Don't turn this back on me!" Tyson continues to yell, mad, annoyed and more than anything, bewildered that he had no idea that one of his closest friends is a girl!

"You're a girl!" he yells for good measure, trying to convince himself of the reality he is now facing.

"I think we've already established that!" Kai cries out in frustration, her headache building stronger and stronger, and she is still stuck on the roof for heaven's sake! Ok, so their reactions are something she expected, but really though, shouldn't they at least help her down before putting her through an interrogation?

"Now would you just shut the hell up and help me down from here?!" she practically orders, fed up with everyone's reaction towards her, disregarding that their shock is totally understandable. "I've been up here long enough, thank you very much!"

"Can you walk to your bedroom window?" Ray asks, appearing to be the first one to snap himself out of his shock and to assess the situation fully.

Kai glances back to her bedroom window and studies it for a moment. Its close, but a sudden painful throb from her ankle reminds her that she can't walk at the moment due to an untimely sprain. She's not even going to attempt it, in fear of doing more damage to herself…and her pride.

A part of her wishes the blitz boys were here, they'd know how to get her down from here with minimal fuss. They might even kill her teammates for staring at her; which is something she wouldn't mind at the moment.

"I can't walk on my ankle," she mutters as she looks down at the injured limb with a bitter gaze. "I think the fall caused more injury."

A flicker of concern appears in Ray's eyes as he too looks at the heavily bandaged foot hanging off the rood, not liking the look of it very much. "How about you jump and one of us catches you?"

Kai blushes darkly at the suggestion, her eyes widening and she clutches her towel closer to her body. The thought of actually dropping over the side of the rood and landing in Ray's arms like a weak damsel in distress almost makes her blanches, her tough female pride refusing to allow such a thing.

Maybe one of the blitz boys, sure, she trusts them with her life. They're strong and would be able to hold her up easily, they would never let her down. So while she trusts Ray enough to blade beside her during a battle, to place her dignity in his hands is another thing entirely.

"I'd rather risk further injury to my ankle than risk permanent injury to my neck and back when you drop me," she replies quickly, before her eyes narrow into a glare. "Besides, I don't trust your hands…"

Ray physically deadpans at her reply, his ego taking a knock that Kai doesn't trust him in her time at need. And what does she mean, she doesn't trust his hands? It's not like he would try to cop a feel of those luscious breasts of hers on purpose, now would he?

"Well, can you climb down?" he asks, shaking his head to remove that last train of thought.

"I can't use my hand, you twit," Kai replies harshly, seemingly reaching the end of her rope as she lifts her bandaged hand to show him, to remind him why she was showering in the first place.

"Er, what about your other hand?" he cautiously asks.

Kai's eyebrow gives another twitch, something thing is steadily becoming a permanent feature on her face. "The one holding the towel in place?"

Ray gives her a neko grin and a light blush, while everyone else around him blushes darkly as well. "Yeah?"

"Oh," Kai growls softly under her breath as she outwardly seethes, bowing her head to hide her dark blush of embarrassment behind her veil of stormy gray hair. The only scenario playing in her mind is the one where a huge gush of wind suddenly appears and blows the towel off her completely. With the way her luck has been today, it's definitely a possibility that she really shouldn't risk.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, you pervert?" she hisses, wrapping the arm of her injured hand over her chest to keep the towel around her extra secure.

Ray presses index fingers together as the others around him stare at him in surprise, or in Hilary's case, disapproval. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he mutters, seemingly having fun at Kai's expense.

Oh, she is so going to kill him when she gets down from here.

"Hang on," Hilary says as she grabs the two nearest boys, which happens to be Kenny and an oddly silent Daichi, by the scruff of their shirts. "We'll find a ladder, or something." She then proceeds to drag the two away.

Kai watches them leave, releasing a very heavy sigh. "Oh god, could this get any worse?" she mutters.

"Hey," A familiar and sexy voice suddenly calls out, causing Kai to physically stiffen, her eyes widening with a sense of fear and disbelief. "What's going on?"

Peering over the edge of the roof to gaze into a pair of stunning sapphire blue eyes, Kai blushes darker than she has ever done before. "M-Miguel?"

* * *

Oh, I'm having too much fun writing this. Why didn't I think of something like this sooner? X3 Ray's such a pervert in my mind.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Thanks so much to; CleverPhoenix, sola-bola, dragonlilly1993, Surrealtraversity, mangaaddict300, Destiny Kitty, van, angelvan105, pheonix80, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Blaze Queenie, dragonfire7654321, the Light Shadow, Tenshi of Freedom, , Thegoldenlock, Nameless Little Girl, Defiant Vixen, blazing-fire-phoenix, Kirai-Ninja and .EverLastingFun. for taking the time to review! Loves y'all very much X3

Here's the next installment to my little series X3 I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kai's eyes widen in disbelief as the blonde haired Adonis, appearing from the front entrance to walk into the court yard, looking up at her with his stunning blue eyes shimmering with a sense of confusion. He's wearing a different set of clothes this time, his last ones ruined by the pond water. He's wearing loose pair of jean with a black leather belt. A simple white top with a blue streak on the front and black skater shoes finishes the look.

This cannot be happening…

"What's going on here?" Miguel asks, his brow furrowing in a quizzical look, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

"M-Miguel?" Kai stutters as she continues to sit, perched on the edge of the roof like a little bird, and clutches her towel, her one and only saving grace from total humiliation, closer to her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I've came back to see if you're alright," Miguel replies before his head suddenly reels back in shock, his eyes wide in blatant shock and disbelief, appearing as if he has only just realized Kai's certain assets and a splash of red appears on his cheeks in the form of a blush. "You're a girl?"

Kai's own eyes widen abruptly and she too blushes a crimson red. With her heart thundering in her chest, she makes a noise that sound suspiciously like a whimper. "Oh god," she then scoots up the tiled roof and presses her back against the wall under her window, keeping herself out of sight of anyone standing in the courtyard. "Kill me now."

Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, it does. Now, her first and only crush is here as well, seeing her in the humiliating situation ever. What does Miguel think of her now? Someone he always thought was the most unshakable person ever, the one person he confided his fears and dreams with, the one person he confided that he might be gay, that one person he has spent so much time with; is a girl.

Curling her legs underneath her and bowing her head so her chin touches her chest, Kai releases a sigh of defeat. If there was a chance that Miguel could feel the same feelings she has for him, it's surely gone now.

"Great," Kai whispers under her breathe, voice low from fatigue of the entire event. "Life really does suck."

"Kai?" Miguel says when the surprisingly beautiful young woman disappears from his sight, seemingly hiding herself from prying eyes.

Unbelievable…

Kai is actually a girl! And as he has already noted, a very beautiful girl at that. He had no idea, and by the looks of astonishment on the faces of those around him, no one did.

Lowering his eyes to the ground in front of him, falling deeply into his thoughts, Miguel thinks back at the times he has spent with Kai. Their one on one training sessions, their talks late at night and the shoulder to lean on when things become too much. During those times spent together, Miguel found himself falling deeply for Kai, a feeling that goes deeper than a crush. Back then he was worried that Kai might not feel the same, as he thought he was a guy and he might not be gay. He remembers the day vividly where he confesses to Kai that he might be gay just to see what his/her reaction might be.

He, I mean she was completely alright with it, even though there was this sense of disappointment.

But why was she disappointed back then? Could it be that she is struggling with her own feelings, feelings for him?

Oh, please let that be true.

"What happened?" Miguel asks, pulling himself out of his hopeful musings and turns his attention to the neko next to him, returning to the task as hand. Just why is Kai, wrapped in only a towel, on the roof?

Ray turns his amber eyes to the blonde and shrugs, unsure of the full details himself. "Apparently, Tyson startled her and she fell out the window."

Miguel's eyes immediately widen in alarm. "She _fell_ out the window?" he repeats, snapping his head towards the roof again, hoping to catch sight of the young female with his eyes that are shimmering with blatant concern. "She could be hurt. Why isn't anyone up there?"

"We can't get up without a ladder," Ray explains with another shrug.

A part of Miguel is absolutely livid that Ray is taking this so casually, in fact, he seems to be enjoying seeing Kai frazzled and disgruntled. The Chinese blader is a neko, right? So why didn't he just head to Kai's room and slip onto the roof through her window?

In second thought, no. He doesn't want the neko anywhere near a half naked, very female Kai. A sense of jealousy bubbles in his chest at the thought, but he quickly calms himself down as the world champion appears from inside the dojo, looking a little worse for wear.

"Hmm," Miguel hums to himself as a plan of action appears in his mind. He's going to get up on the roof, without a ladder, to help Kai one way or another.

The poor thing must be feeling trapped and humiliated up there all by herself. He's going to have to treat her carefully, coax her down like a those stray cats she feeds in her spare time on the streets.

"Hey Tyson," Miguel calls as the blader approaches and he points to a corner of the courtyard where the roof comes together in a corner, where it will be easy for him to grab a hold off and pull himself up with the strength of his arms. "Stand there for me, would ya?"

Tyson gives him a look is just swimming with confusion, but walks over to where Miguel is pointing nonetheless. "Er, ok."

"Now turn around and stand perfectly still," he orders.

"Why?"

Miguel give him a stern look. "Just do as you're told."

"Humph, you sound like Kai," Tyson says with a pout as he folds his arms over his chest in a small sign of defiance, but eventually, he turns around and does what Miguel has asked of him.

Eying him carefully, Miguel takes a few steps backwards before sprints forward, towards Tyson. As he reaches him he places his hands on his shoulder and a knee in his back, lifting himself up. As he does that, he grabs the guttering of the roof and places his foot on Tyson's shoulder, and gives one last push, pulling himself up on the roof effortlessly.

Everyone watches with a sense of awe as Miguel kneels down on the tiles and Tyson falls to the ground with a grunt of surprise, into a twitching heap on the ground. Miguel has just used Tyson as a leverage to get up on the roof.

"Thanks Tyson," he calls over his shoulder with a grin.

With legs and arms twitching almost painfully, Tyson can merely groan in protest. "…my back…"

"Whoa, nice one Miguel," Ray compliments as Miguel carefully edges his way up on the tiles and disappearing from their sights. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Max turns and gives Ray a small grin of amusement. "Kai would probably push you right off again."

"Yeah," Ray says as he places a hand behind his head, a bashful version of his usual cat-like grin on his lips. "Probably."

As soon as Miguel steadies himself upon the roof, his finds his gaze immediately falling upon the very reason he's up here. Kai is sitting on her knees, her back barely touching the wall under her bedroom window, her bandaged hand in her lap as the other clings with white knuckles to her towel. He face is hidden behind a long veil of stormy gray tresses, her long dark hair at the back touching the small of her back. A few more inches and it would reach her butt.

Quickly, and yet carefully, Miguel makes his way over to her, his heart tightening at her posture, one that holds a sense of depression and defeat. It does not suit her at all.

"Are you alright?" Miguel asks as he kneels down in front of her, carefully placing a hand on her bare shoulder, his eyes widening at how cold her skin it to the touch.

She remains silent for a moment before giving a deep sigh. "I'm fine," she murmurs, reluctant to lift her head up.

"No further injuries?" Miguel asks, his eyes scanning her body for injuries, his concern evident on his face.

Slowly, Kai shakes her head just so slightly. "Just my ankle."

"Ok," Miguel says as he nods his head, his other hand moving to rest on her other shoulder. "I'll fix that later. Now, let's get you down."

"I'd rather stay up here," Kai says quickly, her body stiffening slightly. She is tense and uneasy, which are two emotions quite understandable for the situation she's in.

"Why?" Miguel asks, lowering his head a little in an attempt to gaze upon her face.

Kai abruptly bows her head forward even more, her hair curtaining around her face and shoulders. "So I can die in peace."

"Kai…" he whispers, his eyes softening into a caring warmth. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Oh right," Kai snorts, sarcasm heavy in her voice. "Nothing embarrassing about falling out a second story window in just a towel and have everyone gawk at you when they realize that the badboy they know is actually a girl."

A bashful smile appears on Miguel's lips when he realizes that those words aren't exactly comforting. "Ok, that is embarrassing, but what shouldn't be embarrassing is that you're a girl," he says with a reassuring tone, slipping a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. He gives her a heartwarming smile when he sees the dark blush that heavy adorns her cheeks. In her ruby red eyes are the emotions fear, unease and embarrassment, mixing together to give her this fragile and delicate appearance.

As adorable as that look is on her, Miguel comes to a realization that it doesn't suit her.

"I must admit, I'm surprised," he carries on, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "But I'm not disgusted."

Kai's eyes widen at the admission. "Why not?" she asks, a small sense of skepticism in her voice.

Miguel takes a deep breath, deciding to bite the bullet and tell her his feelings. He never imagined that he would bare his soul like this on the roof of the dojo, which Kai injured and in a towel.

"I don't like you because of your gender, I like you for you," he says as he places his other hand on Kai's other cheek, holding her face still so he can look her right in the eyes, to show her that he is being utterly sincere with his words. "To me, from the very first time I saw you, I thought that you are a very beautiful person. And that hasn't changed."

A shimmer of hope appears in Kai's eyes. "Miguel?"

A soft chuckle passes Miguel's lips as he leans forward and presses their foreheads together in a tender display of affection. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I like you. A lot. I've had a crush on you since the first moment we met."

"Really?" Kai gasps in surprise. "You have?"

"Yeah," he whispers, a warm and affectionate smile on his lips. "I know you might be thinking that I'm only telling you this now because I know you're a girl, but even if you were really a guy, I'd still tell you this."

"Miguel…" Kai whispers, her eyes becoming watery with the intense emotions she is currently experiencing; surprise, hope, joy, delight and happiness, all mixing together to make her feel lightheaded.

She almost can't believe it. She has never felt so..._happy_ before.

"I like you, too," she tells him, removing her hand on her towel to grasp at the front of Miguel's shirt, curling her fingers around it tightly. "Ever since we first met, looking across from one another over the beydish."

Miguel's eyes widen a little in surprise at her words before softening again. "Kai."

"You're…not like anyone else I've met," she continues. "I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I didn't know how. And this whole hiding my gender thing kinda got in the way. You became a close friend and I was afraid that if I revealed my true gender, you would treat me differently."

"Silly," Miguel says as he pulls back just a fraction. "Of course I would treat you differently. There isn't a person in this world I would do this with."

Kai tilts her head to the side in confusion, but she soon realizes what Miguel means when he leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips. The feeling of shock races through Kai's body, but soon, it fades away and she closes her eyes, leaning into the kiss. The fingers grasping onto Miguel's shirt tightens when Miguel runs his tongue over her bottom lip, slowly and sensually asking for permission to increase the passion between them. Of course, Kai allows him to do this, parting her lips on a mew of delight.

Carefully, Miguel removes a hand from Kai's face to entangle it within the silky strands of her hair, tilting her head back ever so to deepen their kiss. He has longed for a chance to kiss Kai passionate like this, and now that he's experiencing it, he never wants it to end. Kai tastes as beautiful and exotic as she appears.

They are definitely going to do this again…somewhere a little more private, perhaps.

"Is it ok if I treat you like that?" he asks as he pulls back.

With a light dusting of pink on her cheeks and a smile on her lips, Kai nods. "Yeah, it is."

"That's good," Miguel says as he pulls back and glances at their surroundings. "Now, let's get you down from here."

* * *

X3 Yay, Miguel to the rescue! Heheh, in the next chapter we find out why Kai has been dressing like a guy. Hopefully it's a tad different than the usual female Kai explanations.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Big, big thanks to; Surrealtraversity, dragonfire7654321, DarkBombayAngel, dragonlilly1993, pheonix80, Nameless Little Girl, grey-shadow-horse, the Light Shadow, Vina Eldest Siren of Fire, Rapunzelle, Thegoldenlock, CleverPhoenix, Defiant Vixen, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, .EverLastingFun., sola-bola, Ma .anda, Van, angelvan105, Blaze Queenie, XxPhoenix-FirexX, kaitouahiru, Tenshi of Freedom and deathswonderland for taking the time to review! It means so much to me, thank you!

And I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Let's get you down from here," Miguel says as he glances down at the guttering of the roof, watching with a sense of relief that someone has finally managed to find a ladder for them to use.

"Ok," Kai says with a sigh of reluctance passing her lips. She doesn't particularly want to face her teammates at the moment and their personal, intrusive questions, but she knows that she cannot stay up on this roof forever and hide. Besides, Miguel is going to help her down, so it's not all bad news. "My life, and what's left of my shattered dignity, is in your hands."

A smile spreads across Miguel's lips at Kai's choice of words, knowing that even though this entire thing is humiliating, she's taking it reasonably calm. She's probably use to all the wacky and sometimes embarrassing misadventures the others put her through.

"You won't be disappointed," he says as he moves forward to scoot in closer to her, an arm wrapping around her waist. "Now, put you're arms around my neck."

Kai blushes at the closeness, but does what she is asked. She slowly uncurls her fingers from her towel, reluctant to let go, but trusting Miguel not to take advantage of the situation and lifts both her arms and wraps him around his neck tightly, much like she did when he carried her inside when she fell into the pond.

"Like this?" she asks, her chin resting on his shoulder. She has to bite her lip to stop herself from giving a blissful sigh, her heart beating rapidly in her chest from being in Miguel's strong arms as he holds her close.

"Yeah," Miguel replies as he takes a moment to relish at having Kai leaning against his chest, musing quietly to himself how different she feels. She feels softer somehow, more gentle, but he's not complaining; far from it, actually. He likes the way Kai is sitting snuggly against his chest, like she was made just for him.

A sense of utter contentment fills his being when the realization that Kai feels the same way he feels for her finally sinks in. She is officially his girlfriend and he couldn't be happier.

"Now hold on," he says as he carefully makes his way with her in his arms, to the edge of the roof. He tightens his arm around Kai's waist, making her that her towel doesn't rise up as he does so and begins the perilous journey of climbing down the ladder. As he steps onto the top rung, he hears Hilary threaten the guys surrounding her to advert their gazes, or she'll break all their noses with a harden piece of metal.

And much to his, and Kai's amusement, they boys comply, either by looking to the ground or turning their backs.

Miguel hears Kai draw in a deep breath, slightly nervous as he slowly and carefully climbs down the ladder, her arms tightening around his neck. "Almost there," he reassures as he plants a quick kiss to her head.

Then, after a few agonizing, but necessary minutes of caution, Miguel places his foot on solid ground, stepping away from the ladder. The moment he touches the ground, he swoops down and places his free arm under Kai's knees and holds her bridal style in his arms once again. She breathes a sigh of relief as she perches herself in Miguel's arms, grateful to be finally off that god forsaken roof.

And furthermore, Miguel did it without causing further humiliation. She could just kiss him again!

"Kai?" Hilary says as she approaches, circling around the pair as her eyes searches for other injuries than the obvious ones of her hand and foot. "Are you hurt?"

Kai presses her lips together and takes a deep breath, seeming getting ready for the onslaught of questions that are about to come. "Does that include pride and dignity?"

"Er," Hilary deadpans. "No?"

Kai subconsciously tightens her arms around Miguel's neck and pulls herself closer to him. "Then I've never been better."

Suddenly, there is a shout from the front gate, alerting everyone in the courtyard that they have guests. Before anyone can react, three familiar teens appear; one tall with silver hair, one shorter with black hair and a petite young female with pink hair.

Yeah, Miguel's teammates just returned. Kai had a feeling something else might happen, getting off the roof went way too smoothly to be real.

"Hey Miguel!" Aaron calls out as he and the others step into view, only to stop suddenly, the three of them staring directly at Kai sitting half naked in Miguel's arms. They stare at her in an unnerving silence, eyes wide in surprise, mouths hanging over in shock.

Kai feels her eyebrow twitch with annoyance. Oh no, she's not going to listen to their loud exclamations of shock again!

"Yes, I'm a girl!" Kai finally snaps, her eyes narrowing into her famous glare, her face twisting into a scowl. Miguel struggles to hold Kai in his arms as she begins to fidget with frustration, wanting nothing more than to storm inside in a huff. "A surprise, I know, but just deal with it already!"

Her yell pulls the newcomers out of their states of shock and they reel back, still appearing surprised, and undeniably curious, but know better than to ask her any questions at this moment in time.

Matilda, on the other hand continues to stare at Kai, a light blush on her cheeks. "You're really a girl," she whispers to herself, a finger pressing against her lips. Then, a smile breaks out and she almost squeals with delight. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Miguel!"

A blush the color of light pink spreads across Miguel's face and a soft smile appears on his lips when he notices a blush is also dancing across Kai's features. Matilda, who he sees as a little sister, knows about his struggling feelings for Kai. She's been poking and prodding him for ages to tell Kai his feelings.

Funnily enough, she even said she wished Kai was a girl just to make things easier for him. Looks like her wish came true, after all.

"Ok, enough mindless chitchat!" Tyson says as he pushes his way through the circle surrounding his now female captain and gives her a stern look as he plants his hands on his hips. He has waited long enough to know why Kai has been hiding herself as a guy for all these years. The curiosity is starting to kill him!

"So why have you-"

"Explanations can come later," Miguel interrupts as he pulls Kai closer to his chest suddenly, earning himself a little 'eep' of surprise from her. "First, let's get her inside and into some warm clothes. I think she's been through enough today."

"Aw, it's not every day we get to see Kai in a towel," Ray says in a teasing tone, causing a few of the males around him to blush lightly as well. Secretly, they enjoyed the sight as well, but they aren't as bold –or perhaps not as stupid- as the grinning neko jin.

Kai immediately twitches in annoyance. "Kon…"

"Another comment like that and I'll push you out a window," Miguel suddenly hisses, protectiveness surging through his body.

A trickle of sweat drips down from his temple as Ray flinches from the obviously waves of annoyance being thrown at him not just by Kai, but by the obviously protective blonde holding her. "…Ok."

Miguel continues to look at him with a suspicious, critical look, almost daring the neko to speak out of turn with him once again. "I'd appreciate it if you keep your comments to yourself and away from my girlfriend."

Hearing Miguel say the word 'girlfriend' really brings it home for Kai and she blushes a dark pink as everyone around them releases noises of surprise. However, none of that really matters to her at the moment, the feeling of 'Oh my god, I am his girlfriend' drowns them out and a tiny smile appears on her lips as she gazes up at him.

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagine she would become the girlfriend of a gorgeous man like Miguel. For heaven's sake, Miguel is classed as one of the sexiest bladers in professional league Beyblade; he has girls, and even some guys, throwing themselves at his feet.

Well, they won't be throwing themselves at his feet anymore. She'll just beat the crap out of them if the pathetic tarts try anything…

"Girlfriend?" Hilary whispers as she stares at the two of them before a huge sparkling grin appears on her lips and she almost squeals in delight. "Oh my god, really?"

Kai finally tears her eyes away from Miguel, who is still glaring at Ray, who is now cowering behind Max, who has his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture and turns her attention to the young brunette who is staring at her with stars practically dancing in her eyes. Well, it's good to see yet another teen who isn't against her newfound relationship with Miguel.

"…Yeah," she replies, softer than she meant to, as it came off as a blissful sigh before her blush darkens by a shade or two.

"Let's get you inside," Miguel says as he turns his back on the others and carry her inside the dojo once again, much like the first time, however, this time he holds her a little tighter, closer, cradling her gently, yet protectively in his arms.

He ascends the stairs and enters Kai's room, gently placing her down on her feet, however, Kai keeps her arms around his neck and simply clings to him for a moment, their bodies pressing together in a hug, one of which Miguel promptly returns by placing his arms around her waist and holding her tenderly as he rests his cheek on top of her head, noting that her hair is still slightly damp and her body temperature is slightly lower than he likes.

As much as he loves holding her in his arms like this, Miguel knows that Kai needs to put some clothes on to get her body temperature back up. Sitting on the roof with the cool wind and dressed in only a towel isn't good for one's health. He hopes she doesn't get sick from her little misadventure.

Reluctantly, he steps away but keeps his hands on her hips as Kai rests her hands on his shoulders for support. He looks down at her with a small smile on his lips. "You should get dressed now," he says.

"Yeah," Kai quickly agrees, stepping away from him and placing her uninjured hand against the wall for support and hobbles over to her wardrobe.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" he asks with a hint of embarrassment in his voice, but a sense of reluctance as he isn't sure she'll be fine on her own. Her pervious injuries were agitated even more from her time spent on the roof.

"No, stay," Kai says quickly, wanting Miguel to stay as protection in case anything else might happen. With the way her day is going so far, she wouldn't be surprised if someone else bursts into her room and she finds herself on the roof again. "Just, turn your back or something."

Miguel's eyes soften and he nods. "Sure," he says as he is about to turn around, but pauses when Kai faces him, a sense of hesitancy on her face.

"Before you do," she says as she leans her back against the wall, her hands clutching her towel again. "Do you think you can close the window? Please? Last time…"

A light laugh passes Miguel's lips and he nods his head. "Sure, I can do that," he says as he crosses the room and closes the window tightly and drawing the curtains across. That neko-jin could still be outside…

"Thank you," Kai breathes with a sense of relief and begins to riffle through her belongings for a set of clothes to wear. She doesn't want anything to elaborate due to her injuries and she's not going to put on her spare set of bandages for her chest either, there's no point now, everyone knows. Hell, the whole neighborhood probably knows now.

"Are you ok?" Miguel asks as he guards the door, making sure no one dares to try anything stupid.

"Yeah," Kai replies as she tugs on a tight black tank top to keep her bust from moving around too much and then a looser blue t-shirt over the top. She quickly pulls on a pair of underwear, and a pair of thigh high shorts quickly follows. She feels better now, in her normal clothes, but she still feels subconscious about her chest, but at least there is no longer a sense of fear of unintentionally baring all.

"I'm just grateful you were there," she says as she hobbles over to him and leans into his back, her arms wrapping around his waist as she nuzzles her cheek between his shoulder blades. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't turn up. Threw myself off the roof, probably."

A small chuckle cause Miguel's body to shake just a little as he places his hands over hers, entwining their fingers together as she sighs contently against his back. "Are you alright?" he asks as he carefully cradles Kai's injured hand in his much larger one.

"Yes, please stop asking me that," Kai says with a sigh, stepping back reluctantly, but only so Miguel can turn around to face her, immediately pulling her into his arms and against his strong chest, to which she promptly snuggles into. "I'm fine. They're only superficial wounds."

"I mean, are you alright emotionally?" Miguel asks as he runs his fingers through her hair. "The others are waiting."

Kai physically winces and a soft groan of annoyance escapes her lips. "Yeah, I know…" she mutters before a grin suddenly appears on her lips and she tilts her head back so she can gaze up into Miguel's face. "Girlfriend, huh?"

Miguel gives her a warm and charming grin before kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "Yep. You like it?"

"Yeah, I do," she replies softly as she wraps her arms around him in a hug, a content look on her face. But then her eyebrow suddenly twitches and she gives a wry grin. "But if a girl tries to approach my territory, I'll kill 'em."

Miguel's whole face brightens as he laughs. "Go for it," he urges.

* * *

Um, ok, yeah, I did say I would be putting the explanation in this chapter, but I kinda got carried away with all the fluff –_sweatdrops_- Next chapter, I promise!

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review! Loves you all very much!

Lol, one hand typing today; I've sprained my right wrist! I do everything with my right hand, so I'm kinda shitty right now. Luckily, though, I had this completed earlier. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Entering the lounge room, Kai immediately finds herself face to face with her midnight blue haired teammate, who of which is looking at her in annoyance and impatience. A sigh passes her lips again, this time out of reluctance, knowing that even thought this is a conversation that has been a long time coming, that doesn't mean she wants it to happen now.

Looking pass Tyson, Kai notices the rest of her teammates with Miguel's lingering in the back ground, all unsure what to say or where to look. They seem to be staring at her in a form of bewilderment, like they are asking themselves how did they not see her femineity?

Even though she is wearing two shirts and a pair of shorts, she still feels slightly exposed. She's not used to going for long periods without her bandages around her chest. Sure, she can move about far easier and breathing is not as painfully short, she just feels odd. And the fact that everyone is looking at her with studying gazes is not helping in the slightest.

Kai folds her arms over his stomach, trying her best not to become too intimidated by all the stares she's receiving. It's taking all of her will power not to turn and walk out, but a warm hand of comfort on her shoulder makes her stay. She knows that hand belongs to Miguel and if anything goes wrong, he will be there for her.

At least something good happened to her today.

"Now can we find out why you're a girl?" Tyson asks as he narrows his eyes, mentally telling her that she's not getting out of this one.

"Well," Kai finds herself drawling with a tone of sarcasm and steps pass Tyson. "When my mother's DNA mixed with my father's-"

Tyson immediately deadpans and his eyebrow twitches violently. "Don't be such a-"

Before Tyson has a chance to finish his sentence, Max reaches forward and places his hand over his mouth, stopping him from saying anything else, anything that could anger Kai and make her leave in a huff. Or, piss of her new and protective boyfriend, Miguel.

"What Tyson means is," Max says as he gives Tyson a warning look not to say anything. "Why have you been concealing your gender from everyone?"

"So I wouldn't be taken advantage of, I guess," Kai says as she lifts up her hand and plays with the collar of her shirt, subconsciously pulling at it in a nervous fashion. She receives some looks of confusion so she releases yet another sigh and leans against the wall, slipping down so she is now sitting on the floor and draws her legs up to her chest.

Immediately, Miguel makes his way to sit beside her, to be close by in case she needs some comfort, or to hold her back if anyone says anything to tick her off, as everyone else also takes a seat, forming a semi-circle around her.

"Back in Russia," Kai starts as she leans her head back against the wall and stares up at the ceiling. She had often thought about telling her teammates about her gender and has rehearsed what she should say over and over again in her head, but she's still feeling slightly nervous about baring all…so to speak.

"Beyblade was a male dominated sport and my grandfather thought I would bring too much attention to myself if I arrived on the scene as a girl," she explains. "As girls were discouraged to participate, so he forced me to dress as a guy."

She pauses for a moment, a frown marring her lips when she thinks about her grandfather, the old tyrant was stuck in his beliefs that women should be seen and never heard. But as she thinks back on it, she didn't particularly mind dressing as a guy. The clothes were far more comfortable and she never liked to be centre of attention.

Voltaire was the owner of Bio-Volt and the Abbey; she was destined for that place regardless of gender and despite the hell hole being for males only. It was best that she did dress as a guy to blend it; she would have had to fight harder to prove herself worthy of being a blader.

Besides, being the only girl in an all boys' Abbey would have raised some concern from the public. It was in everyone's best interest that she dressed and acted like a male.

"Back then, it wasn't a big deal for me to wear guy's clothing," Kai mutters as she shakes her head a little. "I mean Russia is cold as heck, so with my short hair and face markings, it was hard to tell my gender under the clothes I was wearing."

Around her, a few of her listeners nod their heads in agreement, understanding where she is coming from.

"I was also the heir to his vast fortune," she continues, slowly reaching the end of her explanation. "And my parents wanted me to stay as safe as I possibly can, keeping me away from potential suitors."

At the word 'suitors', Hilary's face twists into an expression of disbelief. "But you must have been so young back then?"

"They try to use the whole arrange marriage crap. Voltaire was never into such drivel, fortunately," she explains with a shrug before her eyes narrow slightly and presses her lips into a thin line. "He cared about me, in an illogical, twisted sort of way, I guess."

To the average person, what Voltaire has done is not what they would consider caring or loving, but to his twisted mind, it probably was a form of affection.

Kai shakes her head again, ridding herself of her current thought path. "People treated me differently when I started dressing as a guy, though."

"What do you mean, differently?" Ray asks as he rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he leans forward, enthralled by Kai's story.

"Before they were cautious around me, like I might get offended at something they might say, so they held back," she says as she tries to find the right words and to be as honest as possible. "But when a guy, they were full on, honest and sometimes blunt. But I liked that. I hate it when people tiptoe around things. It's so annoying."

A small smile makes its way onto Kai's lips when she thinks about 'her' boys at the Abbey. She's rather fond of the younger children in particular, she doesn't know whether it's because she sees herself as the older sister or that her internal motherly instinct demands that she watch over them.

The boys, along with the Blitzkrieg Boys are a little rough around the edges; destructive and mischievous. They're the type that people would immediately write off as being lost causes, but Kai knows better.

They're good boys. All gay, but they are really good boys at heart.

"It also annoyed me that people treated me different just because of the choice of clothing I was wearing," Kai suddenly comments, her eyebrow twitching when she recalls a few times she was discriminate against. "I mean, just because I wore black shirts with black pants, doesn't mean I was a Goth."

What annoys her even more is when people think she's Goth and then comment about how cool she is. They judge her on her clothes and not for who she is. To her, appearance is totally overrated.

"So, in other words, just keep treating me like one of the guys, ok?" she finishes, turning to gaze at her teammates, all holding their gazes for a moment to look into their eyes to see if they secretly hold any reservations towards her.

"Er, it's a bit much to get used to, Kai," Max says as he lifts a hand and scratches the back of his head in an almost shy and uncertain manner.

Kai had thought from the very beginning that she might have been expecting a bit too much to think that everything could be normal between her and her teammates. Her eyes soften into a subtle expression of sadness, leaning against Miguel as he wraps an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Oh…"

"But I can't say we won't try," Max then says as a smile brightens his face, causing Kai to snap her attention towards him again, surprise flittering across her face.

"Just keep acting like you used to and we'll be fine," Ray adds as he sends her a friendly smile, one with nothing but sincerity.

"I guess we're going to have to get used to it, right?" Tyson suddenly says as he folds his arms over his chest and thinks to himself for a moment. "I mean, boy or girl, you're still the captain of this team."

"Tyson's right," Kenny pipes up for the first time since Kai's gender has been revealed. "You didn't become captain because of your gender; you're the captain because of your skills and talents. And you being a girl won't change that."

Once again, Kai's eyes soften, this time with a sense of happiness. "Thank you," she says and looks to her side to where Miguel is. He smiles loving down at her and she leans her head against his shoulder, snuggling slightly into his side with a sense of contentment.

She then turns to Miguel's teammates, who haven't said a thing since she entered this room. She lets her eyes linger on them for a moment, unsure of what to say.

However, Claude offers her a small smile. "Don't worry," he says. "We have nothing against you. However could we? Anyone who makes Miguel smile like that must be pretty special."

Immediately, a light blush makes its way onto Kai's cheeks and is speechless for a moment, while Miguel merely chuckles next to her and places a soft kiss on the top of her head. After that, the atmosphere in the room seems to lighten and a few of her companions share a laugh at her embarrassment.

Despite wanting to tell them to shut up, stopping them from embarrassing her even further, she lets them be, taking the moment to think to herself. She's glad that everything went quite smoothly, not as smoothly as when she was revealed to the Blitz boys. But then again, they're all a little crazy in the head and very little surprises them anymore.

"Oh my gosh," Hilary suddenly exclaims when she gets an idea in her head. "I can't wait to see what you would look like in a skirt."

However, Kai simply rolls her eyes skywards, expecting her female teammate to say that at one point or another. She bets that all her teammates are wondering what she would look like in women's clothing right about now.

A sigh passes her lips, knowing that when they get something in their heads, there is nothing short of murder that she can do about it. "Whatever," she simply mumbles.

A look of surprise appears on Miguel's face and he tilts his head to the side in question. "You're not going to rant about the idea?"

"Why would I?" Kai asks as she tilts her head towards him and furrows her brow in slight confusion.

"Well, a lot of tomboys or non-girly girls hate skirts and dresses," Hilary explains as she folds her hands into her lap. "I love them, to be honest, just because they're so comfortable. But girls like that, think skirts make you girly and weak. Or something like that…" she trails off and taps her finger to her chin in thought. "I'm not really sure to be perfectly honest."

"They don't like pink either," Matilda chides in and touches her hair with her fingers. "I'm always getting picked on for my pink hair. Too preppy or something."

"I know!" Hilary says with a huffy tone, recalling a few instances where some chick called her a cheerleader because she was wearing a pink top. "It's utterly stupid in my opinion."

"It's just a piece of material," Kai says as she turns her eyes to her two female companions. "It doesn't make up who I am. Personally, I think it's stupid to hate an article of clothing. If it's comfortable, then I'll wear it."

Miguel suddenly wraps an arm around her neck and pulls her against his chest. "Then, can I suggest that you wear a dress on our first date?"

"If you want," Kai says shyly as she blushes.

"Great," Miguel says as he smiles at her with a charming grin, one that makes Kai melt a little in his arms.

"Yay!" Hilary cheers. "Time to go clothes shopping! Oh, this is going to be so much fun, isn't it Mattie?"

Matilda giggles into her hands and nods. "Uh huh."

"Why?" Kai says as she pushes herself out of Miguel's arms and sends the two giggling females a look of confusion. They said clothes, as in plural, shopping, all she needs is a dress, not a whole new wardrobe! "I've got enough clothes."

"You need special clothes for when you go out on dates," Hilary says, empathizing the word dates and wags her finger at her. "Besides, wouldn't it feel nice to dress up once in a while? There's nothing wrong with it."

Kai sighs in defeat, knowing that there is no point in arguing with the brunette, she can be pretty persistence when she wants to be. "I guess."

"I must admit, it would be nice seeing you dressed up, but whatever you wear is fine by me," Miguel says, causing Kai to turn her attention back to him again. "Like you said, the clothes doesn't make you, you. It's your personality and what's inside that count, right?"

Kai feels her eyes soften as a sense of warmth makes its way into her chest. It's good to know that Miguel was paying attention during her explanation and leans against him again with a soft smile on her lips. "Yeah," she says, not caring that everyone else is still in the room.

But she couldn't help but yet her eyebrow twitches slightly when Hilary suddenly giggles loudly.

"Aw, you two are just so cute!"

* * *

Time for Kai to go shopping! X3 And I have a surprise guest in the next chapter. But I won't say who…

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Thanks so much to; dragonlilly1993, CleverPhoenix, Surrealtraversity, Pampers Baby Dry, angelvan105, pheonix80, DarkBombayAngel, kaitouahiru, the Light Shadow, Blaze Queenie, Defiant Vixen, Rapunzelle and Petalwhisker X Fireheart for reviewing! Loves y'all!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Kai has never been a fan of shopping, not because it's too girly or something stupid like that, it's because she cannot stand the huge crowds of people hustling and bustling around her! If one more person 'accidentally' bumps into her, she's going to go mental and kick some ass, and hopefully get thrown out of the shopping district.

However, she doubts that Hilary and Matilda will let her go ballistic on everyone. Her two female companions are well equip to go shopping and are now currently discussing what type of clothes she would look great in.

Looking down at her choice of clothing at the moment; shorts with a tight black singlet top that did very little to hide her womanly bust and a simple pair of black sandals, she could not help but sigh, dreading the types of clothing Hilary and Matilda have planned for her to try on.

Truthfully, though, if she had to go shopping, she's glad that her two female companions are with her. Even though Kai would be happy to just wear a pair of jeans and a shirt, but even those sets of clothing come in many different styles and shades; what would look best on her?

A deep sigh passes her lips as Kai resides herself to her fate, but at least it's for a good cause; they're shopping for clothes for her to wear on her first official date with Miguel.

A light blush appears on Kai's cheeks as she thinks about her boyfriend. It still feels like a dream that she's finally dating the handsome blonde, the Spaniard she has been crushing on for a very long time. She never thought she would ever, ever find someone as wonderfully sweet and kind as Miguel, but now that she has him, she's never letting him go. She would not hesitate in beating the crap out of anyone who tries to interfere with their relationship.

As well as being sexy and talented, her boyfriend is also smart. When asked to come shopping with the girls today, he politely declined, saying that him seeing what types of clothing Kai buys might ruin the surprise for him. But Kai knows that Miguel was well aware that he would be stuck with bag duty.

She loves Miguel a lot, so she's glad he was able to talk himself out of this…no need to make him suffer as well. She'll just have to fall into his arms afterwards and whine about everything. He'll make her feel better; he always seems to be able to do that without much effort on his part.

Yeah, she's very lucky to have someone like him. Who knew falling out of a bedroom window in just a towel as her only piece of coverage would lead to the best thing that had ever happened to her?

Her life has always been on the weird side, but this event worked in her favour, so she has absolutely no right to complain.

"We need to get some more of the basics," Hilary says as she pulls out a small notebook from her purse and begins to scribble notes down. "We'll need at least two pairs of jeans, a couple of dress shirts for slightly formal occasions and then some casual shirts for around the dojo."

"We need to get some summer clothes as well," Matilda points out.

"That's right!" Hilary says as she looks around at the clothing stores, eyeing off all the cool and pretty summer dresses and skirts. Short denim shorts under flowly see-thru tops are so in this year. They look cool and comfortable as well; they'd probably look great on Kai.

Listening to her two companions, Kai looks down at the bags already in her hands. Surely, she's got enough clothes now? Yet, with all the things she's already bought today, none of them consists to be a dress of any kind.

Glancing around at the shops, Kai cannot help but feel a tad out of her depth. There are so many different types of clothing stores dedicated to just woman's clothing; she can see at least fifteen women's stores in a row. She has never really gone clothes shopping before. All she used to do before was go into a men's store, pick out random pieces of dark clothing and then pay for them. She's out of there in less than ten minutes. But this shopping escapade is turning out to be all day long! They've already been here for hours!

Walking past a group of giggling teenage girls, Kai rolls her eyes skywards when she overhears one of them make a comment about her being a skater/tomboy chick or something of that nature.

Tomboy, huh? They have no idea…

Though, she's glad that she can walk around freely as a girl now. This way, she doesn't have to worry about fans mobbing her at every turn and random media personnel following her like vultures. It's great to be able to walk around without some random girl called Kia appearing out of the blue, claiming to be either her sister or childhood friend wanting revenge with an ice Phoenix bitbeast, so something like that.

She would love to see the looks on those fangirls' faces when they realize that their one-and-true-soulmate is actually a girl who holds nothing but contempt towards them.

Almost makes her want to hold a press conference and announce it to the world.

"Oh my god, swimwear!" Hilary suddenly squeals with delight and snares Kai's wrist in her hand, effortlessly dragging her over to a store that seems to specialize in only swimwear.

Kai cannot help but gape at all the different types of swimwear to choose from, most of them from the same style, a two piece with a triangle bikini top, but there are so many different colours. Some of them didn't look that bad, but leopard prints? That's a little…

"You so have to get one of these," Hilary says as she pulls a black and silver two piece off the shelf and hands it to Kai to inspect.

Kai holds up the bikini and frowns at how little coverage it offers. It's quite…small?

"It's a little revealing, isn't it?" she asks.

Going from thick bandages around her chest and tight black tops that cover everything to something as revealing and exposing as a string bikini? Kai doesn't think so! Especially with the way her luck is notorious for, this thing won't last a minute on her without falling off.

Oh God, let's not go there…

"Can't I have something less hazardous?" Kai asks as she sets the piece of swimwear down, eyeing it off wearily. "I mean, this thing looks like an accident waiting to happen."

She has nothing against those girls who like to wear these sorts of things, but really, she isn't as body confident as they are.

"Miguel would totally love it!" Hilary says as she nudges Kai in the ribs, a sly look on her expression.

Kai immediately blushes a dark red. "Really?" she stutters.

"Um, maybe you could wear it under a singlet top or something," Matilda suggests, noting the discomfort on Kai's face and deciding to help her out a little. She wasn't as confident about wearing a two piece like that either, so for Kai, the thought of wearing one must be giving her a heart attack.

Kai has the perfect figure for a bikini, but she is naturally an athletic person, so she would want something a bit sportier perhaps.

"How about a tankini?" Matilda once again makes a suggestion.

Kai furrows her brow, hearing the word somewhere before but not entirely sure what it is. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a two piece that had the top in the shape of a tank or singlet," Matilda explains as she tugs on Kai's arm and pulls her over to another section of the store. She then pulls off the shirt a black singlet style swimming top with a pattern of a dark purple Frangipani flower printed on the side. With Kai's pale skin, dark colours like this would suit her well.

"It might give you a bit more confidence, if you know what I mean," she continues as Kai inspects the article with a critical gaze.

After a moment, Kai nods, finding this style of swimwear more to her likening. "Yeah, this looks a lot better."

"Let's get a couple bikinis anyway," Hilary says as she hands her a couple of bikini sets. "It wouldn't hurt to wear one under a top, would it?"

"I guess not," Kai says with a shrug and walks over to pay for her purchases, finding it mildly amusing that she's using her grandfather's money to pay for girl's clothing after making her spend years dressed as a guy.

Poetic justice indeed.

"Um, hey, do you like pink?" Hilary asks as they walk out of the store.

"I've never worn it," Kai says as she flings the bag over her shoulder to rest on her back. "I have nothing against it."

"Good, because I found the perfect top for you," Hilary says happily, loving that she can go clothes shopping with someone like Kai. "It's a dark pink singlet top with black butterfly wings on the back. It's so cute!"

"Then, why don't you buy it?" Kai asks. If she finds it cute, why doesn't she buy one for herself?

"Oh, it wouldn't suit me," Hilary quickly replies, waving a dismissive hand at her. "I can only wear light pink."

"I thought we were buying clothes for my date," Kai says as the girls begin to drag her to yet another teen shop close by.

"Oh, but there's so much clothes here that would just suit you!" Hilary says with a giggle, which prompts Matilda to laugh lightly as well. "Besides, no harm in stocking up on clothes for future dates, is there?"

A sigh of defeat passes Kai's lips, resigning herself to her fate. The stores don't close for another couple of hours yet. "I guess not…"

Suddenly, a flash of red catches Kai's eye and she turns, wondering what could have caught her attention. She pauses and squints her eyes as she surveys the crowds. She can hear her companions asking what's wrong, but she doesn't answer. There's this sense of familiarity in the air.

Her eyes widen a moment later in recognition and she quickly hands her bags off to Hilary and Matilda as a familiar Russian with flaming red hair appears in her line of sight. He has one hand in his pocket as the other it holding onto a bag that he has flung over his shoulder.

"Tala!" Kai yells in a tone of surprise and quickly jogs over to the taller redhead, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Dropping his bag in shock, Tala returns the hug with a smile on his face, he too mildly surprised by Kai's appearance. Letting the hug linger for a moment, relishing in the familiar warmth of the young woman he sees as a sister, Tala gently pushes Kai back and looks her up and down.

"Hmm, well, you've grown, haven't you?" he says with a teasing tone in his voice and giving her a slightly perverted grin.

Immediately, Kai's eyebrow twitches and she gives him a look of annoyance. "If I didn't know you were gay, I'd think you were a pervert," she mutters and Tala simply laughs lightly.

A soft smile makes its presence known on Kai's lips as she gives him another hug, not caring that Hilary and Matilda are watching a couple of steps away in surprise. Although Tala can sometimes be annoying, she still loves him like the older brother figure that he is and always has been.

"Why are you here, Tala?" she asks as she pulls out of his arms, confusion written on her face.

"Vacation, apparently," Tala says as he picks up his bag, showing it to her for a moment before flinging it over his shoulder once again. "Spencer and Bryan thought that I might have been working too hard and threw me on the first plane to Japan."

"I must admit, you do look a little tired and weary," Kai says, mother hen mode immediately taking over as she studies his appearance with eyes shimmering with concern. "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm just suffering from jetlag, don't worry about it," Tala replies quickly as he resists the urge to roll his eyes skyward at his sister's concern. "So, what's been going on with you? Why are you dressing like a girl now?"

A light blush appears on her cheeks and Kai presses her lips into a thin line. "The others found out about my gender," she mutters as she tries to push back the memories of being stuck on that God-forsaken roof!

Tala tilts his head to the side in question, the corners of his lips twisting into a sly smirk. Seeing Kai's reaction he knows that this will be an interesting story. "How?"

The blush on Kai's face immediately darkens and she winces from the memories she couldn't hold back. "Way more humiliating than you did," she mutters, which prompts a small chuckle from Tala.

She waits for him to settle down before she tells him about Miguel. The Blitz boys are like her older brothers, as she has mentioned several times before, so they're insanely protective of her. She loves them to bits, but she also loves Miguel with all her heart, so the last thing she needs is for her brothers to scare her boyfriend away.

"It's a long story, but I need to tell you something important first," Kai says with a serious tone in her voice, succeeding in hiding her small sense of uncertainly and fear. "I'm…dating someone."

Tala seems to do a double take and narrows his eyes a little, not entirely sure he heard right. "What?"

"It's Miguel," Kai says. "He's my boyfriend."

"Miguel?" Tala repeats, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. Tala knew that Kai had a crush on Miguel and he would often tease her about it, but even he's a tad surprised. "The Spaniard?"

"That's right," Kai says as she licks her lips nervously, seemingly getting ready to defend Miguel to the death if necessary. She does not need any tension between her boys at the moment.

For a long, silent moment Tala stares at her in shock and perplexity, no doubt trying to come up with a scenario that involves Kai revealing her gender and her feelings to the Spaniard. They spoke not two days ago and she never mentioned anything about ousting herself to the others.

Well, if Miguel is ok with Kai being a girl and returns her feelings, how could he object to that? But, he will give the blonde a quick heads-up. No one hurts his little sister and gets away with it…

"Aw, my girl is growing up!" Tala playfully coos as he pulls her into a headlock.

Kai immediately makes a squeaky noise of surprise and begins to flail her arms around to try and get herself out of Tala's grip. "Let go of me, Ivanov!" she yells, earning some funny looks from passer-bys.

As for Kai's female companions, they're too busy having a giggle at Kai's expense as Tala effortlessly drags her down the street and towards the dojo.

Oh well, they'll just have to continue their shopping tomorrow.

* * *

Yay! Tala's here! Am I going to pair him up with someone? Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see!

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Thanks so much to; Rapunzelle, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, FallenHope-Angel, CleverPhoenix, dragonlilly1993, DarkBombayAngel, Surrealtraversity, Blaze Queenie, Chibi Mathilda, the Light Shadow, The Cattan Wolf, dragonfire7654321, Defiant Vixen, kaitouahiru, van, Destiny Kitty, pheonix80, golden-issa123 and K. J. Lim for taking the time to review! –_glomps_-

* * *

Chapter 8:

Glancing up from the book in his hands at the clock on the wall above the television set, Miguel sighs a little and shakes his head. "The girls have been gone a long time," he comments.

It's been hours since the girls set off to find Kai some new girly clothes to wear, and by the hours they've been away, Miguel can only suspect that they're not just looking for an outfit for Kai; they're looking for an entire walldrobe.

Maybe he should have gone along with them? Kai is his girlfriend now and he wants to spend time with her. Sure, they've spent time together before they started dating, but they were just friends back then and now it's different.

Ray sits up in the chair he's previously been slouching in and looks at the clock as well. "They're shopping," he says with a sense of disinterest. "What do you expect?"

"Kai won't be too happy if it lasts much longer," Miguel says as he snaps the book shut, not able to fully concentrate on its contents. "She can't stand crowded places."

Ray folds his arms over his chest and nods his head in agreement. "That's true."

"I'm also worried about her ankle," Miguel carries on to say, his blue eyes momentarily glancing at the front door, hoping that she will walk through it soon enough. "She's a fast healer, but it was only yesterday that she twisted it."

Walking around all those shops with a sore ankle wouldn't be much fun at all and it would be doing more damage than good. He'll have to check on it when she gets back, hopefully very soon.

Gwad, he feels so impatient right now. He just wants to be with Kai again, dammit.

"It's hard to believe that we only found out about Kai's real gender yesterday," Claude comments as he walks into the room, taking a seat next to Miguel on the couch. He takes one look at his best friend and smiles softly to himself to find him fidgeting in his seat. It's only been a few hours and yet he's missing his girlfriend severely.

He must admit though, he's interested to see what kinds of clothing the girls have managed to talk Kai into getting. He's pretty sure that if Kai went alone, jeans and plain t-shirts would be the stable of her choice of clothing.

Though, it's fair to say that he's not the only one who is curious, as the others are also littering the room, glancing at the front door in silent intervals.

"Yeah," Ray says as he recalls yesterday's events as well and turns his attention to the Spaniard. While he and the others are still trying to get their heads around the fact that their badass captain was a girl, Miguel on the other hand seems completely at ease with the revelation. "You're taking it quite well, Miguel."

Miguel turns his eyes away from the front door and shrugs lightly, smiling warmly. "It's not that a big of a deal for me. To me, Kai is Kai, regardless of gender. The same with love; you love the person, not for their gender, right?"

Claude stares at his friend for a moment before a warm smile appears on his lips and he nods. "You're right."

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening alerts to everyone that the girls have returned and Miguel is immediately on his feet, earning a few sniggers from the others.

"We're back!" Hilary's voice cheerfully sings out. "And we brought a guest along with us!"

"A guest?" Ray murmurs, his voice heavy with confusion as he, too, climbs to his feet and walks to the front door.

"I wonder who it could be?" Claude wonders quietly to himself as he moves out of the room as well, stepping out just before Ray, only to collide with something taller, taunt, warm and very, very male. His body tensing at the contact, Claude tilts his head back and finds himself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes, ones that seem slightly tired, but filled with amusement none the less.

"I had no idea you were so eager to see me again," Tala jokes as Claude stumbles a few steps backwards, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry," Claude squeaks as the other looks on with a sense of confusion.

However, a large grin quickly appears on Tyson's lips. "Hey Tala! What are you doing here?" he greets with enthusiasm.

"On a forced vacation," Tala replies simply, dropping his bag from his shoulder onto the floor.

He, however, quickly trains his eyes back on Kai, watching as she walks over to Miguel, placing her hands on his chest as she whispers something to him. As Kai leans in close, Miguel places his two hands on the small of her back, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side so she could speak softly into his ear. Miguel's eyes suddenly flicker over in his direction and Tala raises an eyebrow at the blonde in question before he quickly looks back at Kai, giving her a reassuring smile. They share a few more words before Kai reaches up on tiptoes and kisses Miguel on the cheek, gaining herself another smile from him.

He must admit that they do make a cute couple.

However, he suspects that Kai is actually warning her boyfriend that her older brother will probably pull him aside later on to have a good old fashion chat about the rules he has in place for anyone who wishes to date his little sister.

Oh, and Tala plans to go through that list, just to see the blonde squirm for a moment. He's interested in learning the Spaniard's intentions towards Kai. He knows that Miguel isn't shallow or anything like a playboy, and he's certain that Miguel's feelings for Kai are sincere and genuine; he still wants to put him through the third degree. Just to see how he handles the pressure...and to have a bit of fun while he's at it.

Hey, what's the point of being the older brother if you can't scare the hell out of your sister's dates once in a while?

"We've managed to find so many great outfits for Kai to try on," Hilary says as she holds up the shopping bag, the guys in front of her deadpanning at the size of the bags.

Amongst the males in the room, the same thought is shared; _I'm glad they didn't drag me shopping..._

Matilda suddenly gives a light tug on Kai's arm, gaining the taller female's attention. "Let's go try some of them on, Kai. I want to see how you look."

A light blush flitters across Kai's cheeks. "I don't know."

"You girls go ahead," Tala says as his customary wolf-like grin spreads across his lips, quickly casting a glance over the guys before turning to look at Kai. "I like to have a chat with my fellow males."

"Tala..." Kai says with a warning edge to her voice before taking a couple of large strides and plants herself right in his face, her eyes narrowing into a fierce glare as she hisses lightly under her breath. "If you scare him away, I swear to God, I will never talk to you again."

Instead of being intimidated by her glare and expression, Tala finds it cute and gives her an innocent look. However, the smirk on his lips ruins the expression completely. "Trust me; I'm not going to do anything."

Kai takes a step back and eyes him off wearily. "Just warning you before hand," she mutters, reluctant to leave.

"Go on, shoo," Tala says as he pushes her away with a shooing motion with his hands.

"Come on, Kai," Matilda says as she grabs a hold of Kai's arm again, tugging her away.

"We shouldn't waste time," Hilary says as she quickly gathers the bags. "There are so many cute outfits for you to try on."

"Yeah, yeah," Kai says as she sighs in defeat, pausing near Miguel to give him a slightly embarrassed and pained look. "Don't you dare laugh at the clothes."

Miguel simply grants her with his usual charming smile and shakes his head lightly at her self-consciousness. "Wouldn't dream of it," he says as he kisses her softly on the lips. "I'm sure you'll look great in whatever they've bought for you."

"I wish I could be as confident," Kai replies with a small smile and a light dusting of red on her cheeks.

They spend a sweet moment just gazing at each other before Tala interrupts them with a forced cough, granting Hilary the opportunity to literally push Kai upstairs to her bedroom. With Kai no longer in sight, Tala and the others walk into the lounge room, where Tala plonks into down onto a chair.

"So," he says, gaining everyone's attention and folds his arms over his chest. "How did you guys find out that Kai was a girl?"

Everyone immediately begins to fidget, the members of Grev being the worst. They look increasingly uncomfortable with the way Tala is looking at him with an eyebrow reaching towards his hairline.

"Um...do you seriously want to know?" Max mumbles as he takes a seat himself...as far away from the redhead as possible.

Tyson nervously scratches the back of his head. "Heh, just promise you won't kill us afterwards."

That immediate gets Tala's attention and he finds himself frown a little as his inner brotherly protectiveness starts to kick in. "That bad, huh?"

Realizing that there was no possible way for anyone to get out of this conversation, Ray decides that the best thing to do is to tell the Russian the truth...as bluntly as possible.

"I'll tell you what I know," he says as leans against the wall, his arms folding over his chest. "It all started yesterday when we were training together in the courtyard. Tyson got a little too enthusiastic with his attack." Ray quickly casts a glance in Tyson's direction, who winces slightly from the memory. He then turns to the silver-haired Spaniard, who in turn blushes darkly and looks away when Tala raises an eyebrow in his direction.

"Startling Claude, who froze in shock," he carries on. "Kai pushed him out of the way, but rolled her ankle and fell into the pond."

Tala blinks slowly. "She fell into the pond?" he murmurs, a slight grin making its presence known on his lips. Seeing Kai waist deep in water would have been a sight to see, especially since he just knows Kai would have been inwardly seething with murderous intent.

"Miguel picked her up and took her inside, into the bathroom," Ray further explains, watching as Tala turns his attention to the blonde, who holds his gaze effortlessly and fearlessly with his own.

Sure, Miguel can be brave in the face of a dangerous Russian. He's dating one of them!

"She had a shower, but forgot her clothes. She went into her bedroom wearing only a towel, but realized that the window was open, and as she went to shut it, Tyson burst into her room, startling her to the point where she fell out the window."

Tala snaps his head up and turns a surprised expression towards Ray. "She fell out the window?!" he practically yells in disbelief.

Ray immediately lifts his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "There's an awning just under her window, and she still had her towel on, so she wasn't hurt....aside from her previous injuries, I mean."

That does very little to reassure the quickly erupting Russian. "Previous injuries?" Tala hisses, well aware that he is making everyone uncomfortable, but caring very little that he is.

"Ah, well," Ray begins to stutter. "Kai twisted her ankle and sprained her wrist yesterday by falling into the pond, you see. Anyway, the awning that probably saved her life was the one that can be clearly seen from the courtyard. And we were surprised, to say the least."

Tala calms down only a mere fraction, his eye twitching at the thought of his little sister in such a humiliating and vulnerable position. "So, how did you get her down?" he asks and immediately feels the tension in the room grow thicker.

"Ah, we couldn't..." Max mutters, sinking away when Tala turns his gaze onto him.

"What do you mean, you couldn't?" he hisses, his patience quickly drawing thin.

The sight of a steadily seething Russian begins to make Max stutter as well. "We, ah, didn't know how to get onto the roof to help her."

The temperature in the room seems to drop a degree or two in temperature.

"Didn't know how to...?" Tala repeats, almost gagging in scepticism before he bristles in mild annoyance. "There are plenty of ways to get onto the roof! If she fell onto it, there was a way to step into it, right?"

Max blushes in mild embarrassment, knowing full well that Tala is right. "We never thought of that..."

If Tala wasn't sitting down at this exact moment, he would have fallen over in reluctance to believe that a group of people couldn't figure out a way to get to the roof to get their scantily clad and injured teammate down!

"They were too busy gawking at her," Miguel suddenly mutters with a sense of bitterness in his voice. He protectively narrows his eyes and throws a quick glance in the direction of a certain neko. "Especially Ray."

Ray immediately turns pale when Tala snaps his head towards him, his icy blue eyes narrow with blatant disapproval, his lips pressed together in a tight line as Ray sinks away from his glare. He had been hoping that no one would mention his...suggestive comments to the raging redhead. That was actually another reason why he wanted to be the one to explain everything to Tala. But of course, Miguel would be the one to tell him. He's just as protective of Kai.

"What?" Tala asks with his voice as cold and chilling as his eyes.

"Apparently, Kai was on the roof for about fifteen minutes when I arrived," Miguel carries on to explain, noting with a sense of amusement that the members of Grev are oddly silent at the moment. "This lot here not knowing how to get her down. I had to hop onto the roof to see if she was alright."

Again, Tala only calms down a fraction. He folds his arms over his chest and focuses his full attention at the Spaniard. "And how did you get on the roof?"

"I used Tyson as a ladder," Miguel explains, unable to stop a smirk from appearing on his lips when he casts a quick glance in Tyson's direction, who winces from the memory.

Tala catches the wince and finds himself revealing a wolfy smirk of his own, just imagining the scene in his head. "Nice," he says, earning him another wince from the boy before turning his attention back to the blonde next to him. "How did you get her down?"

"Hilary finally found a real ladder and I carried her down," Miguel tells him, smiling softly at the memory of Kai wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly. "Don't worry, Hilary warned the guys here not to look. Her dignity was left in tack, I promise."

"Good," Tala says with a sharp nod before he suddenly climbs to his feet and gives the blonde a pointed look. "Now then, I think you and I need to have a good old heart to heart.

Miguel easily matches Tala's interrogative look with an expression of confidence. "I look forward to it."

* * *

X3 Whoo, Tala and Miguel are going to have a nice little chat about Kai. And we get to see Kai in some girly clothes in the next chapter as well! I hope you look forward to it.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: Thank you so much to; DarkBombayAngel, CleverPhoenix, dragonlilly1993, van, angelvan105, dragonfire7654321, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, pheonix80, kaitouahiru, .EverLastingFun., grey-shadow-horse, K. J. Lim, Elle_Chan, BeckyTao, the Light Shadow, Defiant Vixen, FallenHope-Angel, Rapunzelle, sola-bola, Destiny Kitty and Blaze Queenie for reviewing the last chapter!

Whoo, we get to see Kai in girly clothing in this chapter! Will Kai kill me? Well, read on to see! X3

* * *

Chapter 9:

Miguel hears several gulps of fear from his fellow bladers as Tala leads him out of the room, but he manages to keep the smile on his face regardless. He's not frightened of the Russian redhead who has a reputation of being able to make harden serial killers wince in his presence alone.

Well, not overly frightened, anyway.

Stepping into the kitchen for some privacy, Tala turns around to face him, leaning against the kitchen counter as he folds his arms over his chest. "I guess you know what this conversation is going to entail, right?"

Miguel nods his head once as he moves to stand by the kitchen table, one hand in his pocket, the other grasping onto the back of a chair. "I'm pretty sure I know what to expect, but I'm also pretty sure it won't be overly pleasant, right?" he replies.

"Absolutely," Tala says as an unnervingly sadistic smirk appears on his lips. "I'll be as blunt as possible. As you know, I see Kai as a sister and as her older brother; I am entitled to a few perks."

"Such as?" Miguel finds himself asking, although he is pretty sure he knows what the answer is.

"Scaring the hell out of any potential suitor, of course," Tala quips, the smirk on his lips taking on a more wolf-like quality, one that seems to be taking great pleasure in toying with his pray.

"Ah, I see," Miguel says as he gives him a friendly smile and tilts his head to the side, looking far too casual. "But I'm not a _potential_ suitor, am I?"

The smirk on Tala's lips falters for a moment from the realization that that is true. "No, I guess not," he says reluctantly as Miguel isn't trying to court Kai, he has already succeeded, before giving him a pointed look. "But that doesn't mean you get to skip out on the rules, does it?"

This time Miguel gives a light wince, his friendly smile losing a bit of its shine. "No, I suppose it doesn't," he mutters.

"Good," Tala says as he practically simpers at him, his blue eyes holding a sense of mirth within their depths. "Let me start by saying the Abbey is situated a mere two miles away from the Russian Tundra and the winters there are bitter cold, especially during the storm season. Did you know that you only have to be exposed to the freezing elements a mere five minutes before you start feeling the effect of hypothermia? Only two minutes or so if you were badly mangled."

Miguel outwardly winces at the silent sadistic curl in his tone. "I was only mildly aware of that," he replies. "But I'll make sure I won't do anything stupid to warrant a trek through the icy wilderness."

"Ok. I'll start with the basics," Tala then carries on saying, that fiendish grin not once wavering from his expression. In fact, it only seems to grow with perversity from Miguel's slight discomfort. He now wants to see how long it will take until Miguel squirms from intense uneasiness of their friendly little chat.

Sure, he'll probably cop an earful from Kai later on for picking on her boyfriend, but as her older big brother, this conversation is damn near mandatory!

"When the two of you start the whole going out for dates stage, you are to be ready early, arrive half an hour before the official date time," Tala explains, enthusing the word before the date time, giving Miguel a subtle hint that if he's late, he might as well not turn up at all. "And if Kai's not ready, you will wait ever-so-patiently for her."

"Not a problem," Miguel quickly speaks up, still giving Tala that friendly, you-don't-scare-me smile he wore earlier. "Matilda and Aaron can spend hours in the bathroom getting ready and I happen to be far too punctual for my own good."

Tala casually raises an eyebrow at him and Miguel realizes that he may have gotten one over the Russian.

"You are not to force Kai into anything she's uncomfortable with," Tala continues, trying to stay fearsome and in control.

However, Miguel finds himself snorting in disbelief. "As if anyone could force Kai into doing anything she's uncomfortable with," he says with a chuckle as he remembers the hell poor Hilary and Matilda had to go through to get Kai to spend the day shopping with them.

Kai eventually relented, only because the girls promised that she could spend the entire day away from both Tyson and Daichi annoying her.

Tala taps his chin in thought. "Hmm, that's true..." he mutters to himself more so than to Miguel. He knows firsthand how stubborn Kai can be and if she really doesn't want to do something, it takes a hell of a lot to convince her to give it a try anyway.

Shaking his head abruptly, Tala focuses his attention back onto the blonde-haired Spaniard in front of him and gives him a stern look that could turn boiling water to ice in an instant. "No inappropriate touching," he practically hisses at him.

"Unless she initiates it first," Miguel adds with a click of his tongue and a dip of his head.

A twitch of annoyance ripples through Tala's being and his right eye gives an involuntarily movement. "No night clubs or bars, or anything that will entail Kai wearing short, tight clothing," he carries on to say as he presses his lips together tightly at the thought.

He can just imagine Kai walking into a bar wearing a sexy black dress and all the degenerative deviants those places seem to attract will immediately focus their perverted attention upon her.

The very thought of it makes his skin crawl and want to destroy something.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Miguel quickly reassures, his own eyebrow giving a random twitch as he seems to be having the same mental imagery that is plaguing Tala. "I hate nightclubs and I know that Kai does as well. And as for the tight clothing? Not when there's a huge crowd of people around to gawk at her."

That answers pleases Tala somewhat and he calms down a fraction. "One more thing, if you hurt her-"

"I will personally seek you out so you can beat the shit out of me," Miguel says as he interrupts him with a charming smile on his lips, nothing but sincerity in his words.

This conversation isn't exactly going as planned for Tala. He wanted Miguel to squirm under his brotherly protective gaze, but he's staying cool and confident, easily saying the right things to set aside Tala's wrath.

Still, it is ungodly annoying how cool he is.

Miguel's calm demeanour could be the result of two things; Kai warned him before hand, or Miguel loves Kai deeply and isn't afraid of him whatsoever.

And something tells Tala that it's the latter of the two.

"You know, this conversation isn't nearly as fun if you confidently counter everything I say," Tala mumbles as a very small pout of annoyance appears on his lips. "I wanted to see you squirm."

"You forget that I'm a big brother as well," Miguel says as he chuckles lightly and moves to leans against a wall. "I have this same kind of conversation of my own in this head of mine for when Matilda or even Claude and Aaron start dating."

"So, in other words, you have the very same script in your head, don't you?" Tala asks, the corners of his lips twitching into a grin.

Miguel nods his head once, his smile never wavering. "Word for word."

Despite his irritation at not seeing Miguel stutter and squirm from nerves in front of him, Tala's expression softens slightly and he seems to nod his head in approval. "So, I guess that means I won't be able to frighten you?"

"No, you won't be able to scare me off," Miguel says firmly and confidentially, before joking, "not that Kai would let you, right?"

But then, a flicker of annoyance appears in his shimmering sea blue eyes. "However, Ray, on the other hand..."

"Yeah, that's right," Tala says as the gears in his head immediately start turning, remembering their previous conversation. "He was having a good old perv, wasn't he?"

"And that shouldn't go unpunished, right?" Miguel says as a statement more so than a question.

"No, absolutely not," Tala quickly agrees, already planning something in his mind for the unsuspecting Neko-jin. No one pervs on his little sister and gets away with it. He had beaten up a gang of drunks back home in Russia for just whistling at Kai, there's no way he's letting Ray get off scot free.

"I think it's time that I have a nice old chat with Ray, don't you?" he says, again, not a question, but more of a statement.

Miguel can literally see the promise of torment in the Russian's gaze and finds himself chuckling softly. "Have fun," he tells the scheming redhead.

Tala flashes him a smirk that would send lesser beings running in terror. "Oh, you know I will," he sniggers with dangerous mischievous.

"Miguel?"

Lifting his head up, Tala immediately recognizes the voice that belongs to his sister and he sends Miguel an almost sly look. "Hmm? You have fun now," he says as he walks over to the blonde and wraps a somewhat friendly arm around his neck before tightly it suddenly, almost choking the poor Spaniard.

"And remember," he hisses into his ear. "No inappropriate touching in front of me. I do know how to use a steak knife efficiently."

Under Tala's arm, Miguel physically winces and nods his head in understanding. "I'll restrain myself," he tells him in earnest.

"There you are," Kai says as she steps into the room, eyeing the two of them critically. "What's going on?"

The two males immediately look up to greet her and found themselves breathless at the sight before them.

Gone are the boys shorts and shirts, Kai is now wearing a light blue denim skirt that is purposely frayed at the ends and are sitting perfectly on her slender hips, held there with a piece of simple black material acting as a belt. The skirt is the perfect length, enough to hide what should remain hidden until she is ready to take her relationship with Miguel to the next level (or in Tala's opinion, until they are officially married) and short enough to enhance her sexy and powerful legs that seem to go on for miles.

Her top is in the style of a gypsy, Boho type garment, loose fitting around her bust area and hanging off one of her shoulders, revealing the seductive appearance of her collar bone. The top is black in colour and gathered at the waist, revealing a couple of inches of bare skin just under her bellybutton. Peeking out from behind her top are the straps of a dark purple string bikini top, tied securely at the base of her neck. The sleeves are mid length and loose, white embroidery of flowers around the hemlines.

Lose tendrils of stormy gray hair frame her face, the midnight blue tresses pulled back into a very messy ponytail, giving her just-out-of-bed appearance. She wore no make-up, which was fine to either male, as they felt she doesn't need any.

Taking his eyes of his stunningly beautiful sister, Tala glances at Miguel to find him literally gaping at Kai, his mouth hanging open. With a roll of his eyes, Tala jabs an elbow into Miguel's rips, pulling him out of his trance and to stop him from drooling.

Shaking his head abruptly, Miguel walks over to Kai and takes one of her hands in his, pulling her towards him so he can have a closer look. "Wow, you look great Kai."

Kai immediately blushes darkly and looks down at her clothing. "Oh, er, thanks," she mutters.

"We finally got her into a skirt!" Hilary announces behind her with a grin of satisfaction, her own appearance more on the tired side of things. "She struggled for a bit, but we won in the end. Doesn't she look great?"

"Yeah," Miguel quickly agrees as he readily runs his eyes over Kai's form. These clothes are not something he imagined Kai would wear readily, but they certainly folds to her figure wonderfully. Heck, she would look amazing in a garbage bag. "These clothes suit you really well, Kai."

"You think so?" Kai asks as she lightly tugs are the straps of her swimming top.

"Absolutely," Miguel quickly agrees.

"Um, anyway," Kai mutters as she curls a strand of wayward hair behind her ear and looks uncharacteristically shy. "What are you two been talking about?"

Tala immediately grins at her in a wolf-like way and abruptly pulls Miguel into a headlock, playfully grinding his fist into his blonde hair. "We're just having a manly discussion," he tells her mysteriously.

However, Kai rolls her eyes and presses her index and middle finger against her forehead, a force half laugh escaping her lips. "Right," she mutters, not believing a word he says.

Standing up straight, Kai walks over to the two boys and lightly whaps at Tala to get him away from Miguel. She then pushes herself into his chest and gives Tala a half-hearted glare, silently telling him to back off, Miguel belongs to her now.

Seeing Kai's glare only makes Tala's expression light up in amusement and he holds his hands in front of his as a sign of peace. He then shoves his hands into his pockets and slumps his posture, that knowing wolf-like grin on his features not fading at all.

"Fine, I'll leave the two of you alone," he says as he slinks out of the room, to no doubt wreak some havoc upon the other occupants at the dojo.

Watching as Tala leaves the room and waiting until he's completely out of sight, Miguel moves to wrap his arms around Kai's waist, pulling her further into his chest, one of his large hands resting on the small of Kai's back, his cool palm resting against her warm, bare skin.

"Ok, what did he say to you?" Kai asks him after a moment of just holding each other silently. She tilts her head back to look upon his face, a slight crease in her brow giving him a small hint of her irritation. "If he threatened you-"

"It's ok; we just had a chat, that's all," Miguel cuts her off, chuckling lightly at the protectiveness in her tone.

"A chat about what exactly?" Kai presses for more information.

Miguel gives a light-hearted shrug. "He just gave me the mandatory 'Protective Big Brother' speech."

Kai continues to look apprehensive, eyeing him critically. "Really?"

"Yes," Miguel says as he chuckles again. "He can't scare me off, and he knows that, so he didn't try very hard."

"But he did try?" Kai asks, pressing her lips together in a thin line.

This time, Miguel doesn't chuckle, but instead laughs outright. "It's nothing," he reassures as he pulls Kai closer against his chest and rests his cheek on top of her head. "He just told me how cold the Russian winters were and how you can die from a mere five minutes exposure, two minutes if you were hurt in some way, shape or form."

Kai immediately pushes away from his chest, a flicker of fire in her eyes. "So, he did threaten you!" she hisses, her eyes immediately narrowing and she snaps her attention in the direction Tala slinked away in earlier.

"It isn't something to be concerned about," Miguel tells her as he pulls her back into his arms, keeping a firm hold of his feisty Phoenix. "It's not like it will ever happen. I can promise you that."

Kai mutters something under her breath, but quickly succumbs the warmth of Miguel's arms and she sinks against him, resting her cheek against his chest. She listens to his heartbeat for a moment, a soft smile gracing her lips when she realizes that his heart is beating in time with hers.

"Thank you for putting up with that," she murmurs with a soft purr in her voice as Miguel is now gently massaging the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders with his talented hand. "My god, he can be so protective sometimes."

"I know, and I completely understand why," Miguel whispers a reply, nuzzling his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath.

"Hmm?" Kai hums softly, completely relaxing in his arms.

"It doesn't matter," Miguel says as he leans back a fraction and slips his hand under her chin so he can look into her eyes. "You're mine now and I'm not letting go."

A genuinely warmth appears in Kai's expression and she leans up on her toes so they are now nose to nose. "Not that I would let you, right?" she jokes before lifting her arms, wrapping them around Miguel's neck and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

One that neither wants to end for quite some time.

* * *

Heh, this chapter was quite a lot of fun to write. I was so tempted to rewrite my previous oneshot "Rules for Dating Kai" here, but I thought Miguel would be too cool to be phased by any of that X3

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: Thanks so much; pheonix80, kaitouahiru, FallenHope-Angel, DarkBombayAngel, angelvan105, CleverPhoenix, Rapunzelle, Destiny Kitty, Defiant Vixen, Petalwhisker X Fireheart and Blaze Queenie for reviewing the last chapter! –_glomps_-

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter; I had troubles picking out what kind of dress I wanted to put Kai in. I googled evening dresses and couldn't pick just one! Then I decided to go with something simple. I didn't want to take up a page just to describe Kai's clothing, right?

Anyway, please excuse the absolute suckiness of this chapter and I hope you enjoy either way.

* * *

Chapter 10:

The looks of shock and blatant disbelief is a little unnerving even though Kai knows that they are understandable as they've never seen her in anything other than her male clothing. Even so, couldn't her teammates, along with Miguel's be a little less...open about it? Ray is practically gaping at her choice of clothing.

If he wasn't her teammate...

"Wow," Max finally says as he breaks the uncomfortable and drawn out silence with a bright grin, clearly blown away by her new look. "You look so pretty Kai!"

Kai blushes at the compliment and tugs at her top, trying to pull it onto her shoulder so she isn't flashing as much flesh as she is currently. "Ah, thanks," she murmurs, resisting the urge to hide behind Miguel so her fellow bladers would finally stop looking at her. She really, really hates being the centre of attention.

If Miguel isn't currently holding her hand, she would have made a run for it, regardless of how out of character it would have been.

After a moment of gawking at her, Ray finally snaps his mouth shut and tilts his head to the side. "Are you wearing a skirt?" he asks as the corners of his mouth twitches into a feline grin.

However, that grin is soon lost when Miguel bristles from a distance and Tala walks over to him and slips an arm around his neck under the pretences that he is just being friendly, but anyone with half a brain could feel the waves of protectiveness radiating from his posture.

"Yes, she is," he says to the neko jin, his voice holding an undeniable arctic chill to it despite the wolfish grin on his lips. "And if you look any closer, I will personally remove those perverted eyes of yours right out of your head with a screwdriver."

Although that threat was directed at Ray himself, every other occupant in the room heard it and shivers races down everyone's spines, some even swallowing thickly in fear.

Looks like any type of teasing in Kai's direction about _anything_ is completely out of the question.

The threat also holds an unfinished curl to it, signalling to Ray that Tala hasn't forgotten Miguel's explanation of events and how...crudely he was acting earlier. Although, could you really blame him? It's not every day you see you cool and calm captain frazzled and flabbergasted.

Oh, he's definitely going to pay for his earlier comments, isn't he?

"So, ah," Ray stutters as he tries to ignore the arm of death around his neck and the presence of someone who can easily cause him the utmost pain that is standing next to him. "Have the two of you worked out what you're going to do on your first date?"

A flicker of confusion appears on Kai's face and she shares a quick glance with Miguel, who merely shrugs in return. "Ah, we haven't really had time to talk about it," she explains as it was just yesterday that her real gender was revealed and that she and Miguel are now dating.

"Don't worry," Hilary suddenly pipes up with a large grin on her lips and a helpful expression on her face. "Matilda and I have worked everything out for you."

A feeling of dread immediately settles in the pit of Kai's stomach and she shares yet another uneasy glance with Miguel, who has uncertainty shimmering in his eyes. "What?" she asks trying to quell the fear in her chest.

Oblivious to Kai's discomfort, Hilary continues to smile brightly and nods her head enthusiastically. "It's the most romantic date ever!" she practically squeals with delight. "I promise you'll love it."

"Do we have a choice in the matter?" Miguel asks, deadpanning a little at Hilary's silent squealing. However, he doesn't get a response as the young brunette leaves the room, claiming to have written down the romantic date down on paper.

"She's not listening," Kai says with a sigh of defeat, knowing that when Hilary sets her mind on something, there's no stopping her. "I bet she got all her ideas from those romance novels she reads."

Miguel immediately shudders with a sense of doom. "Good god..."

-------------------------------------

Standing in the hallway of the ever growing familiar dojo, Miguel, dressed to the nines, finds himself waiting rather nervously for his date to walk down those stairs from her bedroom. He hasn't been waiting that long, according to his watch, anyway. Running a hand through his hair, he finally casts his eyes over the handwritten note that sits idly in his hand.

Well, better get this over with.

Written down on a piece of paper in his hand, by none other than Hilary herself, is a short outline of what his date with Kai will consist off. At first glance, it doesn't seem that bad; first a romantic stroll to a romantic, yet expensive restaurant that is guarantee to have a romantic atmosphere. Next they'll head to a very classy bar where they can sit in a dark, romantic corner and get to know each other better. Then they'll walk home under the moonlight, holding hands and acting all sweet and loving, cause they are the cutest couple ever!

Yeah, that is actually written down on the paper.

However, at the very bottom of the note, written in bold red pen are the words; 'no hanky panky' followed by several exclamation marks and underlined heavily.

It doesn't take a genius to work out who wrote that.

Shoving the note into the pocket of his dark denim jeans, Miguel sighs as he adjusts the collar of his jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as its quite warm outside. Tonight is the night of his date, a mere three days after Kai's unintentional unveiling and the first day of their relationship.

The girls once again took Kai shopping, this time with the sole purpose of buying her a dress to wear. He hasn't seen Kai all day because of that.

Instead, he was force to endure spending the day with Tala as company, the red head grinning at him in his usual wolf like way, tormenting him about already missing Kai even though it's only been a few hours.

However, Tala's teasing of him was considered light to the torment he was causing Ray. He didn't do anything physical to the neko jin, but it was enough to make him wish he would just forcefully humiliate him in some way so he can get it over with.

He definitely has something planned for Ray; he's just waiting until Ray either snaps or when he's not expecting it.

"It's good to see you being so patient."

Ah, speaking of the red-headed devil, here he is now.

Pulling himself out of his musing, Miguel looks up in time to see Tala slowly descend the stairs, that same canine smirk still gracing his lips. He has been waiting for Kai's appearance for a good half an hour now and fortunately, none of his fellow bladers decided to torture him with their knowing looks or random questions.

"I hope the girls aren't torturing Kai too much," he says as Tala approaches him.

A snort covers up a snigger and Tala nods his head. "She's coming down now," he says before giving him an abruptly stern look. "And remember; keep your hands to yourself."

"Roger that," Miguel quickly replies as he gives Tala a mock salute.

Tala continues to glare at him before a grin appears on his lips again and he slinks away, leaving the blonde to continue his 'patent' waiting.

Suddenly, a soft cough grabs Miguel's attention and he turns towards the stairs once again, his eyes widening almost immediately. There, standing at the top of the stairs is the most ethereal being he has ever laid eyes on; beautiful doesn't seem accurate enough to describe Kai at this very moment. She looks absolutely stunning!

She is wearing a bright satin red dress with a sheer black over lay, causing the dress to look dark red, the material easily folding to her natural curves. The hemline is uneven; longer at the back that ruffles into a v shape, the front resting just above her knee. Thin black straps sit perfectly on her shoulders as a low V neckline gives a tantalizing taste of her cleavage, but in a tasteful way, of course. A black scarf made of silk sits across her throat and cascades down her back, resting a few inches off the floor. On her feet are a tasteful pair of black open toe shoes with thick heels that are only an inch or two in height.

Her hair is done up in a lose ponytail, a hairclip of a black flower with silver glitter around the edges acts as a finishing touch to the silky tresses. A light coating of lip-gloss touches her lips, but other than that, she appears to wear no other make-up. It appears that Kai isn't willing to go all out girly just yet.

Walking down the stairs, Kai offers Miguel a shy smile as she subconsciously runs a hand over her flat stomach. She feels...strange, wearing this dress and not to mention these heels as well. For someone who has only worn boots and sneakers, even the smallest heel makes her feel like she's walking on tiptoes and about to fall over.

"I feel awkward," Kai confesses as she descends to the foot of the stairs and immediately takes a hold of Miguel's arm when he offers it to her. She laces their fingers together and presses herself against his arm, appearing quite uncomfortable in her current attire.

"You look amazing," Miguel reassures with genuine sincerity in his voice and expression.

A light dusting of red immediately flitters across Kai's features. "Thanks," she murmurs.

"Ready to go?" Miguel asks, suddenly becoming aware that there are eyes trying to watch from a distance. He glances over his shoulder and towards the lounge room, immediately making contact with several sets of eyes, all of which are open wide in shock.

Tch, they're gawking at Kai again.

Blissfully unaware of the gazes, Kai nods her head before resting it on his shoulder. "Sure. We better leave now if we're to make it to the restaurant in time," she says. "It might take me a while to walk in these heels."

A laugh escapes Miguel's lips as he leads her to the door. "If we take too long, I'll just carry you."

"That's true," Kai says as she too shares a light laugh.

Pulling Kai closer against his side in a protective manner, Miguel slowly begins to feel a sense of hope and realization that maybe their date, although planned by a couple of fangirls, won't be that bad.

Of course it won't be; spending time with Kai, no matter where or how, is always special, so tonight won't be any exception.

---------------------------

The walk to the restaurant was quite a leisurely one, not because Kai had trouble walking in her shoes, but because they were simply enjoying their time together without interruption from their teammates. Miguel first thought that maybe the others will try to follow them under the pretences of keeping an eye on them, but so far, neither he or Kai has heard, felt or sensed anything.

Either Hilary and Matilda are keeping them away, or Tala is terrorizing them, making them forget that the two captains are on a date together.

The latter of the two seems a bit more plausible.

Walking towards the restaurant, the pair receives a few looks from their fellow couples, all of which are looks of warmth and understanding, Miguel even overhearing a few of them comment about how cute they look together. Those words cause Miguel to grin and Kai to blush ever so lightly and tighten her hold on his hand.

The restaurant itself appears quite cosy, if not expensive. The tables are suited for mostly couples as they are quite small and intimate, with a single candle presented in a crystal candle holder in the middle to offer the right amount of mood lighting.

"This looks nice," Kai comments as she glances around at all the other couples and smiles softly when she even spies a few same sex couples cuddling together at their respective tables.

"It does," Miguel agrees as he places a hand on the small of Kai's back and leads her over to the reception desk where a middle aged woman is currently working on another couple.

While they are standing in line, Miguel feels a shudder race down his spine and quickly comes to the conclusion that someone is staring rather intently at the back of his head. He turns around, expecting to catch one of his or Kai's teammates watching from a distance, instead finds his gaze colliding with that of a light brown with blonde streaks haired girl. She is wearing a slinky dress that has a very low cut, so low in fact that it stops at her bellybutton, the black material just covering her bust. Her silver eyes look into his and she suddenly winks lustily at him as she confidently walks over to him.

Miguel realizes that Kai has notice her as well when she bristles in his arms, a scowl taking place on her features.

"Hi, I'm Amber," she says as she flicks a strand of her hair over her shoulder. "How about we ditch the Kai wannabe here and spend some quality time together? At my..."

She doesn't even have the chance finish that sentence before Kai lifts up her right arm and drops her to the floor with one swift punch to the chin, successfully knocking her out cold! She couldn't believe that some girl would just walk up to Miguel like that and expect him to drop her like a stone so he could make out with her. It's just outrageous how infuriating and arrogant some girls are these days.

Miguel watches the strange girl drop to the floor, a flicker of annoyance in his gaze as he looks down at her, he too, holding a strong sense of disgust in his expression that she would so blatantly flirt with him, even though he is clearly on a date with someone else, before turning those eyes towards Kai. He smiles warmly and reassuringly at her when he sees her twitching from mild anger.

Suddenly, a guy with black hair and dark sunglasses slinks over to Kai like some sort of wannabe gangster and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her against his side abruptly. "Hey there, I like them feisty," he says sleazily into her ear.

Miguel quickly removes the guy's grip on Kai's waist by lifting his own right arm and slugging him in the face, breaking his glasses and sending him crashing to the floor as well, as out cold as the female Kai dropped earlier. The punch is so quick that the guy doesn't even see it coming.

"Let's go somewhere else," Kai suggests as she steps over the twitching corpses, not caring whether or not her high heels stabbed any of their body parts and grabs onto Miguel's arm, letting the blonde immediately pull her into his chest. "I don't like these places, anyway."

"No," Miguel says as she scrunches up his nose at the sight of the two bodies on the ground and glances warily around at their surroundings, noting that everyone in the restaurant is looking at them in shock. "I don't either. Let's go to the beach, or something."

"Good idea," Kai agrees as the two of them make their way quickly out of the restaurant and back out into the main streets, Miguel keeping a firm arm around Kai's waist while Kai places her hand on his chest, curling her fingers around the material of his shirt.

"What should we do now?" Miguel asks as they slow down their quick walk to a more leisurely stroll, their annoyance at what just happened slowly beginning to dissipate. Then, the two of them share a laugh together when they realize each other's actions and how protective they were towards each other.

It's actually quite funny how they literally knocked out each other's _competition_. Tala will laugh himself silly when Kai tells him later on.

Kai shrugs lightly. "I've never really liked posh places like that, anyway," she says. "Let's just get some take out and head to the beach. It'll be peaceful there."

"Yeah," Miguel says as he kisses Kai's temple. "And if anyone else is to interfere, we'll just drown them in the water."

Kai can't help but laugh at that. "Absolutely."

Surely, Hilary and Matilda won't mind that they aren't following their perfect date to a T. After what has happened in the last few days, it's about time they spend _their_ time together the way _they_ want.

It's their date, after all.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter! It's been causing me pain for weeks!

Please review.


End file.
